


Penance, Paid in Full

by KieraRutherford



Series: Penance [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Some angst, a duel, feel good, finale, last in the series, some smut, summing everything up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: The final installment in the Penance series. Summing up all the loose ends, and really cementing the relationship between Cullen and Diana. There is angst, there is fluff and there is sex. Enjoy! But remember you'll need to have read the other three pieces first in order for this to make sense. Thank you!





	1. Masquerade

Cullen saw her from his position amongst the crowd. She was radiant and gorgeous and every other fine word his weak mind could form. Part of him wanted to rip her out of her dress, and ravish her. Take her upon her throne, base and sin before the masses. Worse yet, he knew she wouldn’t complain. Knew she would revel in the horror-stricken face of her Ambassador. But there was the proper gentleman inside. And he wanted nothing more than to whisk her away. Sweep her off her feet in a dance that would make her debut at the Winter Palace, seem a simple tryst. 

Here he was forced to watch her dance, be caressed and cooed to by filthy nobles. Men with less material than he. “Men of the earth,” she had said in her speech in the tavern. “Hard working, real men.” He knew she was speaking to him, telling him, he was it. He was the one that had captured her attentions. These men were, ‘boring’ to her. “Pampered children,” she had loathingly stated. He could see it now. See how they fawned over their own features and pawed at her, seeking only what they couldn’t have. 

Watching Josephine, he could see their clumsy attempts at purchasing her as well. Offers of gold, name, and estate all slung about in vain attempt to gain what couldn’t be bought. He had to chuckle about it. Only he knew what she felt like underneath his body. How she moaned when his tongue danced along her pearl. How she arched her back, and her toes curled when she shattered around him. He particularly loved how his name rolled off her tongue, sweet and sinful as she rode him. Pulled every ounce of pleasure from his body she could. These men would never know such things, ever. 

He had to watch himself, his jaw squealed under the pressure and he realized he was clenching it too tightly. Possessive. He’d said it before, he was becoming possessive, yet what was she to him? Yes, they were seeing each other, declared their love for one another, but where would this go? With Corypheus and his army still about and the rifts, what could he hope for. Would she even survive the inevitable final battle? He didn’t really want to think on it. After all it was her choice in the end. He would leave it to her. 

Farm life. She had mentioned it, told him she’d dreamed of it as a young girl. Quiet, solitude with her lover. Tending the land and making a living through hard work. Amicable and while he had escaped that life to be a templar, perhaps he could see himself doing it. A man of the earth, after all. 

His musing was broken by hot hands gracing his shoulders, finger tips sliding along his dress jacket, trailing up his arm, “may I help you?” He purred without much effort. Seeing a slim woman, with shockingly bright blonde hair, he smiled politely enough. “Oh, monsieur, I have lost my ring. It was a dear gift from my late husband. Could you please, aid me in my search?” 

While it would be a menial task, and one best suited for some lower ranking soldier, he took it. He needed the air, and to be away from Diana’s dancing. Each man gripping her rear, gracing her breasts with their trailing fingers was making his blood boil. Soon, he would do something unbecoming and ruin the evening. This was his chance to prevent such a tirade, “where did you see it last, Madame?”

Clapping her hands together and smiling brightly she thanked him hurriedly before tugging him away. She pulled him towards the Skyhold gardens, the doors open for people to come and go. “I was admiring, the Inquisitor’s roses and that was the last time I saw it.” 

Clearly it mustn’t have been such a ‘dear’ possession if she simply left it laying about. But he didn’t wish to antagonise the woman either. Getting down to his knees he was certain he saw something glinting from under the scrub. Lifting the branches back, he saw the ring. A half-tarnished bit of cheap metal. Hardly worth the effort, but clearly sentimental. Extracting it, he rose to one knee, “my lady,” handing her the ring he rose up, dusting his pant legs off. 

“Oh, yes! Yes! This is it!” She half jumped as she placed the ring in her pocket. “I was holding it, and must have dropped it. Thank you!” Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek she flittered off. 

Cullen sighed heavily. The night air was sweet from the flowers and plants in the garden, and the scent was welcoming. Better than the odd perfumes and colognes of the nobility. Cupping a vibrant, red rose in his palm he inhaled the fragrance. Something about the flower, eased his mind. Taking him away from the moment, and from the loud noises of the Keep. Looking back over his shoulder, he wondered if anyone would truly miss the Commander of the Inquisition, if he just stalked off to bed. It was tempting. He hadn’t slept well, and the day had been busy enough, that sleep was welcome. 

“Commander,” Josephine’s voice broke his hopes for an early night as he looked over to the doorway. “Yes, ambassador, can I be of aid?” He threw his best smile on, and tossed his shoulders back. Perhaps, Maker willing someone would run him through before the night was over. 

Diana watched Josephine speaking with Cullen out of the corner of her eye, his body language telling her all she needed to know. She had been dancing half the night, a new partner each song. The same boring drivel and flat flattery. How lovely her hair looked, how beautiful her eyes were, how stunning the dress was. Boring. Taking a moment to get a glass of sparkling wine, she took the chance to watch Cullen. Several times she saw him clench his fists, and grit his jaw, the muscle tight in his cheek. Each time, he held firm. Now, Josephine was trying, in vain, to get him to dance with someone. Anyone. Diana hated the thought. It was bad enough these grotesque men touched her, but she didn’t want to think of one of the women touching him. She could read his lips, “absolutely not. I will not dance with some, tart, just to please the guests. No, you go too far.” While his arms were folded tightly, she could see the red ringing his collar, and beginning to seep into his cheeks. There was a debate, whether to go over and save him, but last night was still too fresh. Something else inside of her stopped. 

He had been tortured. Held against his will and forced to endure wicked fingers of a Desire demon, lacing through his mind. Trying to break him in the worst way. She couldn’t see him forced to be a pawn, not here, not even through her rage. If Josephine pushed, she would call her off. This was wrong, and Diana was mature enough to know, two wrongs, didn’t make anything right. No, the worst she could do to him, was ignore him. Ignore his words, his stares and focus solely on the party. That would-be punishment enough. Turning her back she finished her drink and returned it to the table by her throne. This was her room. Her party, for her. While she hated the whole thing, she still had a job to do. Bring in further revenue to the Inquisition and make this a success. 

“You Worship,” a soft male voice with a thick Orelsian accent called to her and once again she put on her social mask. Turning, a bright smile on her face she bowed, “good evening. Are you asking for a dance?” Holding her hand out, the man took it and quickly ushered her to the dance floor. 

“Come now Commander, we are all entertaining tonight. Dance with someone, please,” Josephine was half begging as she looked about. Cullen’s face unchanging as he stood, his arms crossed tightly, “no. I came to see over the security and nothing else. I cannot give directions to the men in an emergency if I am caught up in a dance.” Flashing a fake smile, almost mirroring Diana’s he chuckled. “Have Rylen dance with the ladies. He’s quite talented.” 

Josephine chewed her words and was about to reprimand him when Leliana slyly crept in, “my dear Josie, leave the man alone. His presence should suffice. After all, he could return to his tower, I’m sure there is a mountain of papers awaiting him.”

“No, no. I… fine.” Josephine huffed before she turned and walked back into the crowd. 

“I owe you one,” Cullen relaxed for a moment, letting his posture ease. “I don’t think I could have continued to say no.” 

Leliana’s face didn’t alter as she held her smile, “then do the right thing and apologize to Diana. Her night is hard enough, not to worry for you.”

“How do I make it right? I…” his cheeks tinted pink, embarrassment flooding his senses, “I was not in control. Had I been, I would have never…”

“I am aware of such things. Lysette has been dealt with and Diana needs a night to recover. Tomorrow night, seek her out. Ask her to dance. Sweep her off her feet.”

Chuckling Cullen gave a faint nodded, “I never knew you were a romantic. I shall see what I can do. Thank you, I shall still owe you.” 

“I shall remember that, for later,” Leliana grinned, as she chuckled and left him standing by the throne area, disappearing in the crowd of people. Returning his gaze to the dance floor he saw some young noble, smiling and chatting away to Diana and once again, his heart stung. It was agony to see her in the arms of someone else. Torture to see them touching her. He swallowed his anger and turned his head, trying to focus on other things. Trying not to let that image burn into his mind. He didn’t need it haunting him when he laid his head down. Something he wished he could do now. 

Withdrawal had run its course, his body aching from normal age and use. Not the constant pain of his nerves firing at odd moments. He still had the random headache, and occasionally his hands would get cold but that was livable. Something he was more than content to deal with daily. He was more himself now than he had been in years and to think with his own mind, clear and unaltered was worth every ounce of pain. Every late night, and cold sweat. Now he could focus on his tasks. Focus on work that needed to be done. Even entertain the thought of what could be. 

His brain fluttered back to his family. To Mia, and the farm. It had been too long since he wrote them last and this morning he received a letter from her. Her usual snip and biting tone carrying across the cold, fine hand on the parchment. He should write her back. He was more the brother she remembered now. Less the lyrium addled monster of his nightmares. Yes, tonight he would write her. Maybe not everything but something and given time, he would be able to tell her more. 

Hearing the chiming of the clock he sighed. Thankfully the dance would be over soon, and he would have to aid in getting the drunkest of the nobles back to their quarters. With as little issue as possible. Tugging his gloves on tightly, he counted down the chimes. Midnight. Several nobles were already grabbing at soldiers and demanding to be escorted to their beds. Perhaps, he could convince Rylen to attend tomorrow. There was a particularly busty and all together too grabby noble woman he might be able to stick him with. The idea had him grinning wickedly. 

“Commander, I see you’re enjoying yourself this evening,” Dorian came sauntering over, a full goblet of wine in his hand. “Or are you envisioning that gold gown pooled upon your feet.”

“Neither, sadly,” Cullen huffed. “I don’t suppose you’ve heard…”

“Oh, yes. That was quite the moment. Though I am leaning towards you being a victim of alcohol and someone else’s wants. Diana was quite livid last night. Woke me from a rather delightful dream,” half growling Dorian sighed. “She will see the error of her anger, and I do hope for the strumpet’s sake, she’s as far away from Skyhold as her legs can take her. Some of those Dalish poisons are undetectable.” 

Cullen let out a cough as he choked on his salvia, “she wouldn’t! Would she?”

Patting Cullen’s shoulder Dorian chuckled, “never mess with a woman in love, Commander. They are insane in the brain when it comes to another trying to take their man. I wouldn’t be concerned for you. She obviously loves you deeply, even if she doesn’t show it quite, normally.” 

“Sex.” Cullen grumbled, “her idea of love is… sex.”

Dorian snickered, holding his hand before his lips to hide his giggles from watching eyes. “Yes, well, there are worse ways to show love. I would call you a lucky bastard and leave it at that.” 

Hanging his head, he drew in a deep breath, “you’ll forgive me Dorian, truly. The sex is… why am I telling you this?”

“Because I am trust worthy, and because you like me. Who couldn’t like me? Look at this face, it screams reliable and honest.” Dorian skimmed his finger tips through his moustache, twisting the ends, with a soft chuckle. “Finish. You need someone to speak with. Let me be that friend.”

Swallowing hard Cullen nodded, “the sex is always incredibly. It’s intoxicating, and I’m lost in her. But, I want more Dorian. I want… I want to know her. I want to stand by her, call her mine without fear. I… I want more than a bedroom, and…. Is that too much? Do I deserve it?” 

Dorian snickered, the memories of Diana, naked under her cloak, speaking to him in the dead of the night thrilled him. “You two are made for one another. As if the Maker himself cut you from the same cloth. You deserve happiness no more, no less than any other man. Dare I say it, you can’t go wrong in our Diana. She, fancies you. More than anything I’ve ever seen. Take a chance, tell her how you feel. What is the worst that can happen?” 

“That she breaks me, because honestly Dorian, she has that power. If she were to say no, to say this is just a dalliance, I… I couldn’t go on.” Turning his sight to Dorian, his eyes stinging he fought back the tears. “I’m sorry. I… I should go.”


	2. Dropping Nobles

Struggling with the thought he needed to leave. As he turned to walk away from Dorian, he felt the man grasp his arm, “what.”

“Look, over there.” Dorian pointed to the door to the garden, the man Diana had been dancing with was half dragging her outside and she looked less than thrilled to be alone with the man. “Might want to aid your Inquisitor, Commander.”

Cullen could see the struggle in her eyes, and he reacted. Stomping across the room and into the garden. As he approached he could hear her, emphatically telling the young Comte to not only let her go, but to leave her. He flew into a rage, seeing the man, groping her, pinning her against a wall. Reacting he ripped the man off her, clenched his fist and socked the man across his shocked mouth. “Get off the Inquisitor, and get the fuck out of here!” He was breathing heavy, adrenaline flowing through him as he got between her and the Comte.

“How dare you strike me! Do you know who I am, dog lord?!” The man gripped his face in his hand, his lip split and blood dripping upon his white doublet. 

“No, I don’t, and I frankly don’t care. You have insulted the Inquisitor, in her home. Get out of my sight before I have you thrown out of Skyhold, now!” He growled, his eyes set low as he stalked towards the Comte. Who wasted little time in getting up and rushing out the door and through the main hall. Turning back to Diana he held his hand out to help her up. “Are you alright?” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” her face was red as she tried to tug her dress back, the edge of the fabric ripped about her chest. “Damnit.”

Cullen took his dress jacket off and wrapped it around her, “here.”

“What happened!?” Josephine came running out of the main hall into the garden. “My goodness, Inquisitor! Are you alright? Your dress! Cullen!” Her eyes were darting everywhere, and she was frantically trying to tend to Diana.

“She was attack by whomever that Comte was. I…”

“Cullen that was no Comte. He was a Duke…” Diana shook her head, “he’ll want something in exchange for his face.”

“He can come get his pound of flesh if he’d like to.” Cullen snarled his fists balled tightly, “I’ll gladly knock him on his pompous ass again.” 

Josephine looked about and whispered something into Diana’s ear before turning back to Cullen and giving a weak smile, “I believe it is best the night ended now. I’ll go have the hall cleared.” 

“What… what’s going on?” Cullen asked as Josephine dipped back inside.

“You bashed a Duke’s nose in. Not that I argue with it. It’s just… I could have handled myself. You shouldn’t have…”

Cullen stiffened up, assuming instantly the mantle of Commander. “The Commander of the Inquisition’s forces did his job and defended his Inquisitor. If that was unsatisfactory I am willing to face whatever consequence the Inquisitor must levy upon me. Unless Diana would like to speak directly to Cullen, not Inquisitor to Commander?” Lacing his fingers together behind his back, he stood as tall and firm as a templar in full plate. 

Diana stood shocked, trying to wrap her head around it. “I… uh…” shaking her head he knew there was a difference and he was clearly ramming it down her throat. He had indeed acted as he should have. Best the Commander be on the brunt end of a noble’s wrath than the Inquisitor. But still, she didn’t want him to face whatever punishment the Duke would surely implore. Knowing the nobility well enough, whatever he wanted it would be public, and painful. “If you’re asking the Inquisitor’s feelings on the subject, she appreciates the effort to tend to her graces and honor. If you’re asking Diana…” she closed her eyes tightly, “I don’t want to have to chose between duty and you. Ever.”   
Relaxing slightly, he could see the ball room clearing out, some people looking towards them and there was no way he was getting in much more. “I acted as both. Perhaps you can too. If you’ll forgive me, Inquisitor, I must tend to the clearing of the main hall. My duty as Commander.” 

Diana stood with his dress jacket wrapped about herself as he calmly marched back into the room, barking orders at his men and tending to the more inebriated of the guests. Clutching his jacket, the scent of his cologne swirling around her. It was calming, and his warmth was still heavy upon the fabric as she held it to herself. “Inquisitor,” she looked up to see Leliana come forward, a scowl upon her lips. “I’m afraid to ask, but I believe you have the Duke’s wishes. Am I right?”

“Yes. He wishes to see Cullen publicly flogged, or whipped. In the main hall, twenty lashes or he is threatening many silly things. How do you wish to deal with this, Inquisitor?” Leliana rubbed her forehead, clearly having dealt with the man’s ire directly. 

“He’ll get no such thing.” Diana grinned wide, “tell the Duke, as my right, being the offended party, I challenge him to a duel. Tomorrow, noon, in the training arena. My terms are simple. Winner is decided by the first party to yield. If I win, he shall pay his weight in gold to our coffers and leave. If he wins…”

“Then he may get his flogging.” Leliana grinned. “I have faith that he won’t win, but offering his goal will no doubt make him cocky.”

“Done. Which means I must rest, seeing I’ll be dueling tomorrow. Practice swords of course.” Diana smiled. “Thank you Leliana. Please, don’t tell Cullen any of this. I don’t want him worrying, or worse offering to duel himself. He’s good, but the Duke needs to walk away from the fight with his limbs in tactic.” Chuckling she walked with Leliana out of the garden into the now empty and silent main hall. “This is a mess, isn’t it?” 

“Not so much.” Leliana chuckled, “I’d be more worried had it been you who damaged the Duke’s nose. Cullen saved you a larger mess, even if he made one himself.”  
Diana held her tongue. She wanted to say how much it pained her to be two different people. To worry and not wish to have to judge him before a crowd. He acted as he should have, defending his Inquisitor. But now, she had to deal with the Duke. And she was dead set on him not getting his ‘pound of flesh’ as he wanted it. “See to the Duke. He will get nothing more than the duel. If he does not expect my duel, throw him out of Skyhold.”  
Leliana’s smile brightened, “as you wish Inquisitor.” 

Cullen paced back and forth in his tower, his anger still high and adrenaline not yet tapered off. Collecting his throwing knives, he began hurling them into the dummy in the corner. Each loud thud of the blade sinking into the straw filled burlap figure, just made him madder. Hearing a knock on his door, he sunk the last blade between the inanimate eyes of the stuffed thing’s head. “Enter!” He snapped before he managed to draw in a few calming breathes. 

“Commander,” Dorian’s voice helped settle his nerves as he strolled through the door. “Taking out some frustration on the defenseless dummy? Doesn’t really bleed off the rage does it?” Waving his hand for Cullen to sit he chuckled, “I’ve fried my share of them. Never seems to help.” 

Folding his arms tightly against his chest, he was still wearing almost all of his soiree attire, minus his dress jacket. “Dorian, it has been a night of frustration, and I wish to be done with it. Why have you come to see me?” 

“Simple. I wished to see if Cullen was well. Not the Commander, he can handle himself quite well enough. No, I came to see how Cullen was dealing with his decisions. How he was dealing with Diana, not the Inquisitor. Is that confusing you yet? I know I’m getting lost.” Dorian sat in the chair across from him, carefully crossing his leg over his knee, while he swiped a bit of dirty from his fancy Tevinter attire.

Blinking several times, Cullen thumped his elbows on his desk, raking his hands over his face, “I’m a wreck. I may have made a terrible mistake, and I’m certain Diana is furious with me. Every time I go to make things right, I mess them up.” Letting out a bitter chuckle he sighed, “she makes it look so easy. Making snap decisions that work. They just work.” 

“She’s not angry with you. Well for this anyways. Come, you have bags under your eyes. Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be the difference and nothing more can be achieved tonight.” Dorian rose from the chair, “you did the right thing, even if you feel guilt or feel it was wrong. I assure you it wasn’t. Rest, friend. Let this slip from your mind.” Heading towards the door, Dorian paused. “Commander, stop doubting yourself. It is your only flaw.” 

Cullen listened to the sound of the latch behind him before deciding. Dorian was right about one thing, he needed sleep. Heading to his ladder, he quickly hauled himself up. Tugging each boot off, he didn’t really care. Laying his pants and shirt on top of his dressing chest, he flopped down onto his bed. Staring up at the stars he sighed, “tomorrow. Right.” Rolling over he closed his eyes and after an hour of tossing and turning he managed to fall asleep. 

Diana returned to her quarters after seeing to the last noble, still wrapped in the Commander’s jacket. Handing it to a servant, with instructions to clean it and place it in his quarters, she ascended her stairs. Locking the second door to her room. Seeing a bath already filled for her, she discarded the dress. It possibly could be repaired, but she didn’t care. Pulling each pin out of her hair, and removing each chunky bit of jewelry she grabbed a wash cloth. Washing free the makeup and sinking into the tub she sighed.   
Tomorrow she would duel the Duke, or he would be thrown out of Skyhold. Either way, she would win. There was no way the Duke had ever faced anyone of her caliber before, and she had the most important thing to fight for. The idea of having to watch someone whip Cullen in the main hall, was beyond too much. It made her stomach turn, and there was no way she was going to stand for it. She could care less for the Duke’s weight in gold, but damnit, he wasn’t going to… shaking her head she had to let it go. Had to let it pass from her mind, lest it crept into her dreams. 

There would be the duel, that was what she needed to prepare for. The same way she prepared for each duel. Washing and relaxing she finally got out of the tub an hour later. Drying and dressing in her nightgown, she slipped under the covers, already feeling the tug of the Fade. 

Her sleep was peaceful and when she woke, she felt ready. That always made her feel good, having that sense of victory before stepping into the arena. Her adrenaline calm, her mind set and her body limber. Stretching and easing the muscles of her body, she picked her attire to be flexible, leggings made of a softer cotton. A loose, flowing blouse, with a simple leather waist cinch. She could move, and feel each step. Finally, she buckled up her knee-high boots, custom inset knee braces sewn into the interior of the leather. She’d picked up a few tricks watching Cullen battle templars on the road back. He liked to slide along the caps of his boots. Which, she was relieved to finally figure out why he had them. For the life of her, she couldn’t figure it out when she first saw the odd caps in Haven. Now it made sense. 

Combing her hair, she braided the top pieces back, pinning them into a bun at the back of her head. Leaving the rest of her hair to billow down her back. Dipping a brush into a pot of lip stain, she tinted her pout a deep crimson. Lining her eyes with kohl, she felt unstoppable. Having eaten in her quarters she opened the top drawer of her desk. Pulling out her favourite dueling gloves she laughed. “Another one, we’ve got this.” Strutting down the steps, she calmly entered the throne room, Josephine waiting patiently for her, “did the Duke except my terms?”

“He has sent a counter proposal. He wishes to add a marriage proposal to the duel. If he wins, he is to be granted your hand, before the crowd at the Commander’s flogging.” Josephine swallowed hard, hoping not to incur her wrath.

Chuckling brightly Diana nodded, “cheeky. Tell him, if he loses, I may flog him. See if he accepts the terms. I agree to the proposal if I get my flogging. Or he can duel with my original proposal.” 

Josephine grinned widely, “I believe he will find the original agreement more to his liking.”

“Then he knows he’ll lose. Good to know,” Diana toyed with the embroidery of her gloves, licking her lips. “I shall enjoy this. If you will excuse me. I wish to select my blade, and stretch a bit more.” 

Josephine quickly ushered away to find the Duke, while Diana calmly walked out the front doors and down to the training ring, where she methodically checked each blade, until she found one that suited her needs.


	3. Anger's Edge

“SHE WHAT!” Cullen roared as he slammed his hands into his desk. Leliana had come to him, telling him to stay in his tower. But the rumors and men had whispered and there wasn’t much hope in keeping it from him. Leliana came to him, braced to hear his roar, and to defend the action. “She will duel now, against the Duke.”

Drawing in a deep breath he shook his head, “he slighted her, why is there a duel? What are the terms? Leliana, tell me the truth, I don’t need to be fed misinformation. Maker, I will go out there and...”

“And you will do nothing. She requested the duel because the Duke demanded you be made an example of.” Leliana calmly sat down, waiting his answer. “Made an example of? What did the Duke have in mind? I can, and would handle it myself.” Cullen grumped as he tried to collect his thoughts.

“Well, he wished your shirt removed, and you were to be whipped or flogged in the main hall. Twenty lashes, was his demand. Diana saw it fit to say no. She demands a duel, since she was slighted it is her right. She has left your punishment on the table, if the Duke wins.” Leliana smiled when she saw the colour drain from Cullen’s face. “I figured you wouldn’t rush to take the punishment. You may watch the duel if you wish. Might make the Duke quiver in his boots.” 

Taking a long swig from the bottle of wine Leliana had brought him, he nodded. “I… I should be there.” 

Grinning she rose and held the door for him, “brave face Commander. Have a little faith in the woman. You haven’t seen her duel, but you’ve seen her take on red templars. She’ll come out alright.” 

‘Or I’m going to have a whole new set of scars,’ he mumbled to himself as he followed Leliana down the steps to the training ring. He could see her there. Stretching and feeling the balance of the practice blade. 

“No shields, first to yield. No dirty techniques. Our prizes have been set. Do you agree to the terms, Duke?” Diana grinned, again licking her bottom lip. She missed dueling, and this was nearly erotic to finally get to take power away from the pompous whip of a boy before her. 

“I agree Inquisitor. I hope your Commander is ready to take his punishment,” the Duke carelessly selected a random blade and stepped into the ring. 

Crossing her steps, foot over foot, she watched him counter her. Eyes never leaving his chest, she taunted him, “perhaps it is you, who should prepare for the flogging.” Josephine had rushed back to tell her, he declined his added terms. “Or are you afraid of a simple, girl, Duke?” 

Cullen was holding his breath, chewing his tongue as he watched. Diana was good, he had to admit that much. She easily danced around each advance, blocking and turning his blade away. She was like a dancer in the ring. Each move was grace, timing and executed with a skill he wasn’t expecting. With each turn of her wrist, he could see the Duke becoming more and more enraged. What was she doing? He couldn’t figure her plan out as his eyes were glued to her. 

“Do you actually know which end you’re supposed to attack with Duke?” she chuckled brightly as he stumbled in the dirt, his charging attack easily dodged. Clicking her tongue, she was riling the crowd. Edging him closer to his tipping point. The point where all thought left, and rage took hold. Each one was the same, each duel ending the same. ‘An enrage opponent loses battle strategy. Loses the ability to counter and correct on the fly. They become a slave to their tunnel vision and almost always can be defeated with a simple twist of a blade.’ Her instructor had taught her that years ago. A moment burned into her mind, and into each effort. The Duke was close. Very close, she could see the bloodlust seeping into his eyes as she taunted him again. “Come now, if you wanted to hit me, you should have already. Sloppy foot work, weak back, limp wrist. Children shouldn’t be given swords, even if they beg their mother’s so.” 

The Duke’s infuriated howl filled the main yard, and Diana’s grin couldn’t get any wider. He charged right at her. Blade raised over his head as he howled curses that would have had the Chantry sister’s blushing. Diana was calm, digging her back-foot in. As he closed in she moved. Dancing around his arching downward swing, she gripped her sword with two-hands. Following the arch of his blade, she captured his edge. Thrusting to the side his sword came from his hand, imbedding into the ground several feet away. Spinning on her forward foot she kicked him square in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards. Sultry and slow, she swayed her hips as she stood a safe distance from his feet and hands, “do you yield?” Leveling her sword towards his throat she grinned. “I think the ambassador will prefer gold bars, for your payment.” 

Snarling, he had no choice but to yield. “I… yield.” The crowd erupted into cheers as their Inquisitor stood victorious. 

Cullen finally let out the breath he hadn’t realize he’d been holding. She won. Clear and present, she won. Part of him hadn’t thought it would happen. Hadn’t thought in open single combat, that she would win. Part of him, was dead certain her bragging of dueling and winning was a thick-headed joke. He clapped along with the people standing around the ring, a look of shock stuck upon his face. 

Placing her practice blade away she heard the shuffle of feet. It wasn’t outside her thoughts that he might get up and still wish his pound of flesh. Subtly taking the dagger from her boot she turned, just catching him stalking towards her, “I wouldn’t, were I you. This is no practice dagger, and I will cut you down.” Grinning she saw him mull over his actions, Cullen beginning to climb the barrier to her left. Holding the blade at the man’s eye level she spoke clearly, “Commander Cullen Rutherford, you have before you the failed Duke. He has slighted me, dueled and lost. Now he insults me by making an attempt to get revenge. How would you judge him?” Her voice was loud, quieting the whispers and gasps around the ring. 

Standing firmly beside her, his hand upon the hilt of his blade he glared the man down. “If you will permit me to, my lady, I will remove him immediately from Skyhold.” 

“Good. I tend to agree.” Diana slipped the blade back into her boot. “Commander one final order,” turning to face the Commander she was ever more the Inquisitor, firm and fierce. “If he dares step foot near my keep, shoot his knees out. Understood?” 

“As you wish, my lady,” Cullen bowed, trying to hide the smirk blooming. Drawing his blade, he pointed it towards the Duke, “we can do this one of two ways, come along peacefully, or give me a reason to use this.” 

Diana turned her back to the scene, calmly and strongly walking away from the ring, “the soiree will continue in a few hours. I am expecting we can put this insult behind us all. Come, everyone get ready, we dine and dance this evening. I will tolerate no sad faces,” chuckling warmly she exaggerated the sway in her step as she took each stair towards the main hall doors. 

Cullen dealt with the Duke, forcing him out of Skyhold on the back of a horse. One his gold paid for and Master Dennet wasn’t loath to miss. Grinning brightly, he was in a better mood seeing the man scamper away. Returning to his tower he saw his dress jacket, cleaned and pressed neatly folded upon his desk. A reminded he needed to change and clean up before the party. 

He had hoped to speak with her. Hoped to have a moment to see what was going on. Instead he would have to wait till either later in the evening or the next day. Reports were coming in that Corypheus’s people were on the move. Agents from all over Orlais and Fereldan were pulling back to a location in the Wilds. Lady Morrigan had stated she knew what he sought and while Cullen was unsure of any of it. He knew well enough, there would be a massive march of the armies to get there. To lay one final assault again the blighted creature. 

Dressing he sat at his desk, making a list of things he’d need to go over and have done before the week was out. Clearly there would be some movement by then. Supplies, armor, weapons and all manner of provisions needed to be dealt with. He held Rylen back for this reason and was glad to have him to co-ordinate with. He sat at his desk, writing away in his dress attire, his jacket on but left open. Hearing a knock on his door he quickly tidied up, “yes?”

“The Inquisitor wishes your presence at the ball Commander, it has begun.” A messenger spoke through the door before dashing off. 

Groaning he pulled his shaving kit from his desk, cleaning himself and checking his hair he felt foolish. Stuffing everything back into the bag, he tossed it back into the drawer. Buttoning his jacket he took in a few deep breathes. She did call him, perhaps he would have a chance to speak with her. Striding across the ramparts he crossed the rotunda and into the main hall. He arrived just as Diana was set to give her speech. 

“Guests and friends. It has been a whirlwind two days in Skyhold. I want to take this moment to thank you all for coming. I do hope you have enjoyed your stay, and the soiree. Tonight, we dine and dance, forget the transgressions of the day. Lords and Ladies, it is with great pleasure, that I say let the dancing begin!” 

He could see her, from the spot he had last night. She was wearing a dress similar to last nights, but instead of a glittery gold, she was decked out in a deep red. Similar to the Inquisition red, with gold trim upon the bottom of her ballgown. It had jewels sewn into it, that glimmered when she turned and when the light of the fire caught it the right way. In the well lit hall, it reminded him of stars. Tonight her bodice was once again sleeveless, and it hugged her chest. Causing her breasts to rise up into perfect puffs. He could see they were dusted with something that made them glitter, like her skirt. Her hair was half up and half down, pearls holding the coils up in an impressive style that defied her natural bouncing curls. Her makeup accented her features. Her high cheekbones, slender nose, and sharp jaw line. Even from where he was, her forest green eyes stood out, perfectly contrasting her golden sun kissed skin. 

“She’s beautiful tonight, isn’t see,” Dorian sighed. “Vivienne can work miracles with fabric but that is all-natural beauty there.” 

“Yeah,” Cullen let out a breathy reply as he watched her glide down from the throne and into the arms of an awaiting, and all too hungry noble. “She’s ripping out my heart.”   
Dorian laid a hand on Cullen’s shoulder, “you didn’t get to speak with her, did you?”

“No. I was too busy with the latest information. We may have found Corypheus. I spent the entire afternoon assigning duty rosters and preparing to march. She’ll want to move us as soon as we have a confirmed location.” Chuckling he scratched his neck, “I’m working again.”

“Yes, and not enjoying. The night is young, Commander. Try to let Cullen out to play a little. And for the love of the Maker, speak with her!” Dorian passed him a glass of bubbling wine, “to help with your nerves, and it is a good vintage too.” Leaving him with the glass in his hand he waved to Bull across the room, “excuse me Commander, it seems my dance partner has arrived.”

Standing there with the glass in his hand, he thought about the tavern, and drinking. When a server came by, he placed the drink back on the tray, before standing firmly in his spot. Watching over the dance floor, and torturing himself with each new partner that gripped her about her slim waist.


	4. May I Have This Dance

He was feeling the frustration creep up into his neck, the choking feeling of his jacket not adding in calming him. Tugging his collar, again, he looked about himself. Josephine was no where to be seen and he figured now was as good a time as ever to unbutton the throat clasp. Feeling instantly more relaxed he sighed heavily. 

“Everything alright, monsignor?” Big blue eyes, with a matching set of thick lips, met his eyes. She was a curvy woman, breasts heaving up in her corset, creating an inviting image. Her dress wasn’t the usual Orlesian style, with the overstuffed plumage of skirts. Instead it was more tapered, and echoed the simplicity Diana wore the night before. Her gloved fingers were trailing down his arm, as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. “I am fine, thank you for your concern.” 

“Selina Vera,” she held her hand out to him, waiting for him to take it. “Is there a problem, Commander?”

Shaking his head, he remembered his manners. Taking her hand, he pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles, “well met Madame.” 

“Your Inquisitor, and ambassador throw a splendid soiree. It is sad to see someone not enjoying it.” Standing beside him, she looked out over the crowd, watching with him as people danced and the Inquisitor mingled. “Sad?” Cullen chuckled, “who would be sad at such an event.” 

“You, dear Commander. Your eyes speak of a sorrow. Your lover left you in the night?” Her voice was like velvet, a softer Orlesian, like Leliana’s accent. “I am fine, I appreciate the concern Madame, but there is no lover, leaving in the middle of the night.” 

“Then would you dance with me? A simple dance, as your Inquisitor does. I do not dilute myself with thoughts of evening romps, Commander. Just a dance, and then we part ways.” 

She was polite, unassuming and had a calming effect about her. Why not? If Diana could whisk the night way, her ‘secret lover’ unknown to all out of sight. Why couldn’t the Commander, and his ‘single’ self indulge. It was, as she said, just a dance. “I am not the best dancer, but I shall try.” Extending his hand, he took hers and led her to the dance floor. 

He took up the proper holds, and began the dance. She smiled through the dance, keeping her hands respectfully where they belonged. It wasn’t the best dance she’d probably ever had, but she seemed to enjoy herself. Cullen was just glad to be able to ignore the other nobles, and their hands all over Diana. 

As Diana spun about the dance room, she caught sight of him, smiling and chatting with another woman. There was a twinge of jealousy and her possessiveness was coming out. Yet, she had been the one to keep it quiet. 

“We can’t let anyone know. If the men found out, you would have to endure endless torment. If the nobles found out, Josephine would lose her leverage for both of our hands. It’s too much of a headache,” she had told him. “We’re better off enjoying our relationship in private. Let it be ours and ours alone.” Now she was regretting every word. How could she carry on like this knowing other women wanted him? Craved his body against their own as she did. 

“Your worship, is everything alright? You look rather pale.” 

“Yes, fine, my apologizes, Monsignor,” Diana tried to focus on his spiel. Something about his wine being ready to ship and having finally aged to his family’s desired level of satisfaction. She needed to speak with Cullen, had to speak with him and after this dance she was going to. 

As the music wound down to end the song, Cullen held his hand out and walked Selina off the dance floor, “thank you, for your kindness. I enjoyed myself. I hope you did as well.”  
“I did, thank you. Maker be with you and the Inquisition, Commander. You have my family’s blessing and support.” The woman dipped her head and calmly walked towards Josephine. 

He was left in some shock. All his trips to Orlais, the Winter Palace and this, had him in fear of soirees. At the Winter Palace he was treated as if his body was a wine to be passed about and tasted. The idea gave him a shiver of repulsion. Easing back into his position against the wall he lost sight of Diana. Scanning the room, he saw her heading towards him, a scowl firmly upon her lips. Before she could reach him, another man scooped her up into his arms. Half lifting her off her feet and twirling her about. Cullen had to turn away, to avoid the urge to level the man. 

Looking over the room, away from her, he was double checking with Rylen. Only to find Rylen dancing away with the busty, and all too grabby woman from the other night. Chuckling, he made a note to tease him once this was through. Rylen would have a hard time letting this one down, and part of Cullen prayed Rylen could keep his professionalism for the night. It would be all to easy to drag off into some dark corner and have his way with the all to eager noble. 

Shaking that idea, he caught the music kicking back into another song. No one had approached him since and he wondered if this was a good time to end his evening. Perhaps a quick tour of the gardens and back to his tower. Skirting the dance floor, he easily slipped into the solitude of the quiet oasis. Taking a slow tour of the grounds, he quickly noticed he was alone. Breathing deep he gazed up, seeing the night sky clear, and stars out blanketing the darkness. He loved the stars, loved how calming they were to him. They reassured him, that what he was seeing, and feeling was real. That right now was real. Demons could never make the stars appear as they do. Always embellishing them and making them more than they are. Their beauty was their simplicity. They just, were. 

Feeling more calm and settle he turned his attentions back to the main hall. People dancing and chatting, everyone seemingly content with the night. He felt lonely, and bitter. Why did he have to hide? It felt almost like a dirty secret. An unwanted dirty secret. He overhead a couple speaking about the Inquisitor’s secret lover, “she mustn’t be impressed with him, or must be lowly for her to keep him tucked away.” One woman chuckled, speaking in Orlesian. “Or homely. Perhaps he is good in bed and for little else.” Her friend chittered back. 

He was wise enough to know he wasn’t homely. That was one thing he could cross off. But ‘lowly,’ and ‘unimpressive’ seemed to cling. Was he that? Was she embarrassed to be the mistress of an ex-templar, recovering addict. Trying to shake the thought, he struggled to keep his head held high as he re-entered the hall. Running his hand through his hair he caught the same women speaking as he entered, “oh there is the Commander. Now that is a fine man. Look at him, pure sex. I’d ride him all night long, and he’d be begging me for more.” Trying not to let on his eavesdropping, he stood for a moment longer. Pretending to scan the room. “I bet together we could get him to agree to a night. I only want one with that beast. Look at those arms, Maker, I’d lick that scar upon his lip.” He shivered at the thought. His boyish youthful side thinking of taking them. Two young women, wound about his body. He had the stamina, that he knew but there was Diana. Again, dancing in the arms of another male suitor, this time his wretched lips were upon her neck. He was losing control, knew he needed to leave but there was a part of him that didn’t want to. That wanted her to hurt like he was. 

Gazing about he caught the eyes of the two perfectly shapely and very young blondes. Giving a warm smile, he knew well enough they would giggle and come closer. “Good evening, madams.” He bowed his head slightly as they giggled, and blushed. They couldn’t possibly be a day over eighteen summers. Again, they twittered away in Orlesian and he feigned ignorance. “He is speaking to us. Maker, us! Would he let us? You touch him, go on.” 

Pretending to return to his scanning of the room, he couldn’t bare to look at Diana. He was half begging them in his mind to be bold enough. To be strong enough to touch him. He would welcome the attention far to easily. As his gaze came back to the women, they had closed the distance, one on either side of him. He was nervous. His stomach flittering at the closeness of the young girls. Too young, his brain screamed, virgins, you selfish prick! They wree noble born girls, twins now that they were close enough for him to see. Thick, plump lips, and breasts bound in tight corsets, threatening to choke them. “My ladies, is there something I can aid you with, this evening?” He purred his words, soft and seductive in that baritone timber that he knew made women weak. He’d used it before. He was no virgin, and Diana was no where near his first. Satisfying his needs, never came hard. 

He felt the heated palm slid over the center of his back, across his shoulder blade and down his right arm. Elder sister, he mused to himself. “Madame?” he enjoyed playing coy, playing the fool. It made the game more amusing, and right now he was in dire need of the distraction. Next, he felt the other sister’s hand, slide over his chest and undo another button on his jacket. He chuckled at her brazen move, but the young ones once prompted usually were. Again, he let his voice drop down to that seductive range, “if there something I can do for both you ladies?” 

Diana could see him across the aisle, see the grin upon his face as the two blondes pawed at him. Her blood boiled, churning in her veins as they pawed his chest, finger tips skimming over the tight muscles of his pectorals, teasing his stomach. This song needed to end, had to end, and this time nothing was stopping her from getting to him.   
“Perhaps, a dance?” the elder sister snickered as she toyed with his collar, opening it one more button, “just one dance, my lord.” 

“I am no lord,” he smirked. One dance, these women wanted more than a dance. “Am I to share a dance with each of you? Or am I to dance with only one, alone?” Again, he was playing coy, his voice soft enough for them to hear, as they clung to him. As the music continued to swell and pour from the rafters, people not bothering to pay him any mind as the Inquisitor danced with a High Duke. 

“Oh, wee monsignor. Take us one at a time here, please,” her voice had dipped to meet his velvet sensual purr as she laced her fingers about his hand, “perhaps, if we dance well enough together, you could entertain us further?” Her pupils were wide, nearly black, and her cheek flushed pink. He could easily take her to a dark corner, and there would be an interesting end to the evening. Instead he smirked wide, “a dance for my lady.” 

As the song wound down again, ready to end Diana was struggling to keep to decorum. The High Duke was rambling away and wanted one more dance as his lips graced the back of her hand. “Of course,” she weakly smiled, watching Cullen be led to the floor by one of the women, his dress jacket half undone. “One more dance, your grace.” Struggling she returned to the dance, her eyes never quite leaving Cullen’s position. He was grinning, that usual healthy smirk when he teased her. But he was smirking at the strumpet in his arms. Her hand upon his shoulder, was toying with his cheek, stroking his cleanly shaven face, and she was laughing. Maker, Diana was holding everything in. Trying not to explode. 

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she had done this to herself. She had heard the rumors, fielded a dozen snide comments from suitors about her supposed ‘secret lover.’ “Is he homely, perhaps not well endowed or lacking superior title?” One nobles had snickered as they danced. She was powerless to defend Cullen, because no one knew it was him. She had to bite back her usual snip and smile through it. Now it all made sense. When Cullen hurled that point at her, standing in only his blanket. It was painful, and it made her want to give up. But seeing him in the arms of another woman, laughing and wearing that damn sexy grin. She wanted to lay the tart straight out. And she knew then and there, that was how Cullen felt with every noble whose hands graced her skin. “You grace, I must attend to other patrons this evening. You’ll forgive my curtness, but this will have to be our last dance.”


	5. Official

Cullen twirled the young girl about the floor, gliding easily with her petite frame against his. She was inexperienced and that made him feel powerful. “Is this your first soiree?” He tried to seem interested but really, he just needed to fill the silence. Silence led him to thinking, thinking too much about Diana and not going through with this. “No, my lord, but this is my first dance with someone as dashing as yourself.” Her attempt at flattery was immature and charming. Her fingers toyed with the freshly clipped hair at the back of his neck and he nearly moaned at the warmth of her hands. “My lord, are you content?” Again, such innocence. Chuckling he continued to spin her about the floor as the song began to taper off. “I am content, thank you.” 

Guiding her off the dance floor he bowed once more to her, “my lady,” looking over to her sister, he could see a shocked look in her eyes. “Are you alright?” 

“She’s fine,” Diana’s voice was firm behind him. “Commander Cullen, may I have a word with you, in private?” Gripping her fingers tightly together about her waist she maintained that fake smile that greeted the nobility. 

Turning to see her, he nodded, “of course, Inquisitor. Excuse me, ladies,” he followed Diana through the doors into the garden, the cool air refreshing him. “What can I….”

“I can’t do this.” She blurted out. “I cannot keep this secret and pretend that everything is perfectly fine. I can’t.” Her hands were shaking as she struggled to hold herself together.   
“Are you cold? Take my jacket,” he went to unbutton the last few clasps, when her hands cupped his own. “Diana?” 

Licking her lips, she nodded, “I love you. I don’t want us to be a secret. Please tell me you don’t want to be a secret. Please, I cannot handle this. I… I am a jealous and spiteful woman and I wish to run back in that room, and I wish to slap that young girls face. Please…. Please…” 

He could feel how violently she was trembling. Pulling her into his chest he chuckled, “I never wanted to be your dirty little secret. You were never my secret. I would gladly proclaim my love for you from the rafters of Skyhold if you commanded me to.” Taking her face in his palm he kissed her forehead. “Are we…”

“Yes, Maker yes. We are more than fine. I was angry, but I was wrong. You were treated no differently than I with the nobility. You didn’t want her, didn’t start with her. She took advantage of your state and that can never be your fault. You were drinking with friends.” Feeling the relief rush over her, having gotten it out she sighed. “How? How do we do this? Josephine will cry and, the nobility will demand…”

“Let them demand. Challenge them all to a duel.” Cullen let a warm roll of laughter wash over him. “You could threaten to flog the rest. I care nothing for them.” 

Diana grinned, wide and wicked, “I have a plan.” 

Returning to the hall, he calmly collected the next sister, “dance, my lady? I did say I would, and I am a man of my word.” Taking the younger sister to the dance floor, he watched Diana offer her hand to the eldest noble of the Du Lancet family. He kept focused as the younger sister chatted away. Praising his grace, his footwork, his eyes, his hair, and anything else she could. He politely thanked her each time, trying to match her compliments with some of his own. She was a beautiful young girl, and would make someone a wonderful wife but his plans had changed. 

Diana had set it into motion, and they would soon shock the boots off poor Josephine. He caught Leliana’s eye and she gave him a subtle nod. Her praise, and he knew she was aware of their plan. As the music played, Cullen kept in time with the beat, ignoring Diana’s sinful giggles in the hands of a man fit to be her father. That thought made his stomach turn. 

As the song came to an end, he held the girl’s hand and returned her to her sister on the side. “A pleasure, ladies, thank you for the attention and the dance.” He was pleasant, and sure to keep his back to the dance floor. 

“Perhaps if you are not busy later,” the eldest toyed with the puff of bountiful flesh heaving over her corset. “We could entertain you further.” 

Before he could answer he heard Diana call his name, not his title. Grinning widely, he turned, “Diana, can I help you?” His lack of decorum with her title had the girls gasping loudly behind him. Something that made him smirk wider. Seeing her before him he slowly licked his bottom lip, “would you care to dance?” Holding his hand out, his heart was beating heavy in his chest. 

“Please,” Diana placed her hand in his, soft and tender he led her to the dance floor. Taking the proper holds, the music began anew, and he graced the floor with her. His steps smooth, and in time as he swayed her along to the beat. “You’ve improved since our last dance Cullen, another surprise.” She giggled, light and sweet. 

“Another skill I shall have to add to my list,” he replied, scanning the room with his eyes, he was aware of the people staring. “We have quite the audience.” 

“Let them stare.” Diana fluffed off the comment, “I want to use this moment to speak to you. I want to apologize, and I want to see how you are. I have neglected you as of late.”  
“I… must confess to you, I have had a terrible, couple days.” Biting back his emotions he needed to get out these words. Now if nothing else. “I have been thinking. My withdrawal seems to be near its end, and we won’t be fighting this war forever. I have dreamed about what is to come.” Pausing he leaned his head back to see into he eyes, “what do you want? What are your plans for the future?” 

Diana sighed, seeing the tension mounting between his eyebrows. “Cullen, do you really have to ask me? Have I not been clear enough?” Taking her hand from his shoulder, she held his jaw, running her thumb over his cheek bone. “I’m sorry if I left you guessing. I am terrible at all of this.” 

There was a wave of relief that overcame him, and for a moment he felt like his legs might slip out from under him. “About, Ly… her. I would have never done that to you. Ever. I was barely able to get into my bed. I…”

“It’s not your fault.” Diana smiled. “I don’t want to hear anymore, and I don’t need to. I think we need to figure out how we go forward from here. What do you want? In honest, Cullen. Tell me what you want.”

Spinning to the music, he started, “you, and everything that comes with it. I’ll take the men barking at me. I’ll take every nasty comment and slur anyone can hurl. I want a future outside of this. Outside of war, and death. Children, a farm maybe, family and nothing else between us.” 

“Are you sure Cullen? Once we make this known, there is no going back.” 

Feeling playful he snickered, “well, I mean there are two, very young and eager women waiting for me. Two very, excitable ladies, with plump…”

The hall erupted in gasps, and the sounds of glasses dropping as she cut him off. Her lips sealed against his. At first it was a pressure to shut him up, to stop the flood of imagery from continuing. But as she lingered he deepened the kiss, dipping her down in a hold that had the women in the room swooning and jealous. When they finally came up for air the crowd was clapping and cheering. Only Josephine looked shocked and unsure how to handle the events before her.

“Official?” Cullen chuckled, holding her in his arms. 

“Mhmm,” she purred, “but I still have a room of nobles to entertain. You’ll forgive me for leaving your side.” Pausing she made the leap, deciding then and there to do it. “Move into my quarters. The Commander deserves to sleep under a roof, and not have to climb a ladder to bed.”


	6. Only You

As he stood her up, the words rang through his brain. “Move into my quarters.” Seeing her grinning as she slipped from grasp, he was stunned. Unable to process, he watched her walk into the crowd, off to the next noble. Having the presence of mind, he stepped back off the dance floor and stood on the side lines. Now more than before he had people near him, pawing and cooing. He was in favour with the Inquisitor, and of course people wanted that gratitude as well. Rebuking several offers he felt high. He thought, that maybe, just maybe he had replaced one addiction for another. 

Diana fielded over a dozen questions as she smiled, bright and honest with each noble, with each song. There was something all together empowering about Cullen. About being with Cullen. And she wasn’t going to take no for an answer tonight, or any night. Josephine could scold her till she was blue in the face, Diana didn’t care. 

“How could you let her go through with it?” Josephine pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly distraught with their public display of affection. 

“As the Commander of the Inquisition and its forces, I could not deny my Inquisitor her wishes.” Giving Josephine a smirk he chuckled. “Nor would I care to try.”

Leliana came up from behind the two, he usual concealing smile pressed on, “Josie,” her voice had a tone to it that Josephine picked on and calmed. “Cullen,” she turned to face him, still smiling serenely. “You owe me nothing, Commander. Thank you.” Looping her arm under Josephine’s she winked as she walked the ambassador away. 

Breathing easier, Cullen watch Diana dance, the nobles less touchy, less eager to ply her knowing he was within reach. It was easy enough to imagine why. He had to be the largest, more fit male in the room. Hours of training, strict exercise and a healthy diet kept him in top shape. Really the only men in the room that could rival him were friends. Dorian kept himself in excellent shape, Cullen mused that it had to be his vanity. Blackwall was a sword and shield warrior and while more burly, their sparring sessions proved he was strong. Then there was Bull, laughing away in the corner, collecting a small handful of coins from a very cross Dorian. As hulking, and as tough as he looked. These men were friends. People he would never have to face in anything outside of a sparring ring. 

His mind was wandering over the crowd, over the event. As the music filtered down over them, he felt at peace. Were it not for the threat of Corypheus he wondered what would happen. Easing back against the wall, he flashed her a bright smile, content for the first time in far too long. 

As Diana danced she went over their words. His shocked face at her request was her favourite moment. But there was something that did bother her. Children. The idea of having children terrified her. So much so she wasn’t really wanting to talk about it. Corypheus, that should be their number one concern. That and moving him into her quarters.   
Both suffered constant attention that kept them away from each other. Only the final chiming of the clock at midnight, and the reddened alcohol soaked faces of the nobility signaled the end to the soiree. Diana did her best to see every noble off, before they retired to their quarters. Cullen aiding in co-ordinating his men. He was absorbed in removing the last of the overly drunk royals when he felt familiar hands on his shoulders, rubbing through his jacket, “Diana,” he sighed out.

“Mhmm. I think your men can handle the last of our guests. Come,” tugging his arm she sauntered towards her chamber doors. 

Not arguing he easily followed her, holding the door open and helping to sweep her long ballgown inside the doors. Helping carry the skirts for her up the steps he patiently watched her undress. Each pin, tumbling from her fingers into the cup on her desk. Smirking over her shoulder she purred, “mind untying my corset, Commander?” His title was a seductive murmur as she held the front of her dress tightly to her chest. 

Biting the tip of his glove, he tugged both off. Tossing them on her desk, he stalked towards her. “As you wish,” he closed the distance to her. Sliding his hands along the fabric, it was soft and silken as he began to work the ties. Burying his face in her hair, he inhaled her scent, the shampoo still bright and fresh. Taking her hair to the side, he pressed his lips, hot and heavy against her neck. Starting at the top by her ear, he slowly lavished her skin with open mouth kisses. His fingers deftly released the ties to the corset top and as he loosened the material, it began to go slack. He let out a satisfied hum against her shoulders as the fabric pooled at her feet. “Maker, you are….”

“Naked, and you aren’t,” reaching back she carded her fingers through his has as she pulled him into herself. Feeling the heat from his body radiate and engulf her. “I missed you.” 

Chuckling he toyed with her hair, letting the coils curl and bounce off his fingers, his favourite thing, “I haven’t been gone more than two days. You shall be gone for longer, far too soon.” He skimmed his hand over her hip, resting his splayed palm over her stomach. His mind leaned towards it. She wanted a future with him, one day, this would hold their child. Running small circles over her abs with his thumb he purred in her ear, “I love you.”

Sighing against his touch she realized where his hand was, the gentle gracing of her stomach. It terrified her. Turning in his arms, she started to unbutton the last few clasps of his jacket. As his jacket peeled off, she smiled, “I love you too.”

“You hesitated. Is everything alright?” He stopped her hands from untying his pants. “Diana, don’t hide from me. Talk to me.” Placing his jacket over her bare shoulders, he took her hands in his. Kissing each knuckle, he tenderly touched her face. “I won’t judge you.” 

Diana’s hands shook, and she had to struggle to keep herself composed. “You mentioned children. Did you…. Do you… really? I mean we’re at war!” 

Shaking his head, he cupped her jaw in his palm, “Diana, I am not looking to have children right now, and I understand Corypheus must take precedent. I just… it’s something that I just…” laughing he eased her to the bed behind them. Sitting beside her he held her hands, “when I joined the templars I never thought of a family. Never thought of anything more. Then when I left, I conceded myself to death. I would die in this position, defending something worthy. Now, things are different. We will win this, and then. I guess I’m daring to dream. Children, felt natural, and while I haven’t thought about it long, I can see myself with no one but you.”

Resting her head on his shoulder she chuckled back, “you sound like you’re getting ready to propose. For the record I wouldn’t turn it down.” Feeling him tense up she laughed again, “relax Cullen. Baby steps.” With those words both parties began laughing harder. 

“Which is for the best,” Cullen sighed, “reports came in this morning, it is verified. Corypheus and his forces are making their way to the Arbor Wilds. Lady Morrigan believes he is after an elven artifact, in hopes of gaining entrance to the Fade physical.” 

Sighing heavily, she nodded, “then I suppose we should get some rest. We’ll need to coordinate armies, get the word out and get there. On top of marching and setting up camp. We’re nearly there and I won’t let him gain his prize so easily.” 

With the moment being gone, Diana turned to pick her dress up. Hanging it, she turned to see Cullen slowly pulling the undershirt over his head. Still with his jacket about her, she stopped to watch him finish untying and pulling his pants off. “Cullen Rutherford, how easily you get me going, should be a crime.” Swaying her hips, she slowly slid his jacket off her shoulders. Clutching it about her chest, the cut of the jacket hit just above her knees. 

Seeing her come towards him, he could see how hungry she looked. “Diana…” he was half scampering back onto the bed. His head reaching the mountain of overstuffed pillows, he propped them up, sitting back as she slunk across the room. “I don’t think I’ll ever look at that jacket the same way again.” He gasped as she slipped it down further, exposing the swell of her bosom. Perfect globes of gold, edged against the crimson of his jacket. Sucking in his bottom lip, he was enthralled with each movement. 

Flipping her hair forward, it spilled down her front. Providing barely enough cover to shield her. When she reached the edge of the bed she bent with the jacket as it crumpled to the ground. Hands pressing into the mattress, she crawled towards him, licking her lips and letting out a sinful purr, “Cullen,” she grinned. “Close your eyes.” 

His heart jumped, and his stomach fluttered at the thought. Easing into the pillows and breathing heavier he closed his eyes. Other sensations kicked in for the loss of sight. His sense of touch and feel heightened. Smell and sound kicking into high gear. He could feel the dip in the bed about his legs, her breath against his knee, then his thigh. Breathing heavier now, his heart was pounding in his chest, blood ringing in his ears. When her lips caressed his stomach, he jumped. Much to Diana’s delight as she giggled and hushed him, “relax, Commander,” she cooed, “I promise you’ll enjoy this.” 

Panting, he swallowed hard, shivering at the sudden sultry drop in her voice. Her fingers nails raked down his chest, and he moaned out long and low. She blew across the light pink lines, watching as his breath struck high in his chest. Following with her lips, applying feather light pressure she hummed as she reached his navel. “Diana…” his voice was breathy, and she could see him twitching. Running her cheek down his abs, she nearly giggled out loud as his hips bucked against the sensation. Holding his hips down, with her hand she licked her lips. 

Her palm was searing against his skin, heightened sensitivity overpowering his senses. Again, he called her name, and again she giggled. He was breathing heavily, nearly gasping for air as she dragged her finger tip over his length. He still had his eyes screwed shut, his hands gripping the sheets till his knuckles turned white. It happened quick and he nearly slammed his head off the headboard, a long, loud mewl coming from his lips. She had ran the flat of her tongue up his shaft, before circling it around his tip. He let out a string of profanity, that nearly had Diana in side splitting giggles. Composing herself she leaned back, seeing him start to sweat, “did you wish me to stop?” 

“Maker no,” he begged as he opened his eyes, blurry and dim, “Diana, I… I need you.” 

She had denied herself, in her teasing of him and when he said those words she could deny herself no longer. Straddling his hips, she groaned when he angled himself up to her, his hands wrapped about the base of his thick length. Biting her bottom lip, she sunk down, purring at the slow stretch and filling feeling. 

He couldn’t believe how wet she was, how eager to have him. Pulling her into himself, he gripped her by the back of the hair and tugged in her close. “I will never suffer more than when I am without you. I am a broken, miserable man without you by my side. Never doubt, that you can destroy me with a single word.” Locking her gaze in his he was searching. Needing to see it, hear it and feel it from her. Know that he was safe. When he caught it in her eyes, he felt instantly relieved. “I would never do it,” she whispered, the heat from her breath dancing over his lips, “never.” 

He pressed her to his lips, teeth and tongues fighting over flesh as she began to ride him hard. His grunts heavy and strangled against the out pour of his attentions. Her lips were swelling, his as well as they refused to break. Refused to let the other go, even as they both plunged into their passions end. 

They stayed as they were, till Diana’s legs began to cramp, and Cullen lifted her up to lay her beside him. Snuggled in as tightly as they could be. Sated and exhausted. Diana felt nerves rattle through her. They had been sleeping together a lot, in the short period of time since their coupling. Had she been as diligent as she thought? Now she was questioning herself and her hand mindlessly wandered to her stomach, only to find Cullen’s hand there. “One day,” he drew in a deep breath, before closing his eyes. “One day, all this won’t be as it is.” Simply humming back, she felt the steady rise and fall of his chest lengthen, sleep having captured and dragged him into the Fade. 

Staring at the fabric over head she tried to think back on her last dose of her herbs. Then thinking on her cycle, she couldn’t remember. She’d have to check her papers, from her chest in the morning. Trying to put the thought out of her mind, she cozied up and closed her eyes. Now was not the time to worry for such things. They would clearly be leaving to take on Corypheus, and easily within the next day or two. With that thought she calmed her mind, and fell into a restless sleep.


	7. Secrets

The next several days blurred into one as the orders were confirmed and she commanded the armies assemble. Within two weeks she was standing in the campsite of the Inquisition, half buried in the foliage of the Arbor Wilds. Lady Morrigan by her side, Dorian, Varric and Solas, there was constant bickering. No one was pleased to be there, less so that they were walking into the unknown. Diana was told and shown the Eluvian by Morrigan and she was dead set against letting Corypheus take it. 

During their trek she lost track of Cullen. He was far too busy organizing patrols, switching out the tired men with the fresh and she knew, he needed to focus. In the week that past she felt as if she was getting sick. Convincing herself it must have been the food or someone at the party she treated the symptoms best she could and carried on. Dorian urged her to speak to a healer, but she would have none of it. “They are needed for the Wilds. I cannot waste their energy and talents when we have so much going on.”   
Dorian let the subject drop, “you know what is best for you, dearest cousin. Be careful, I do not wish to see you harmed. That is all.” 

Cullen was everywhere and not where he wanted to be. In the few weeks through everything, he had spent little time with Diana. Little quality time. His items had been moved, mostly by Diana, to her quarters. She’d cleared a section of her desk, just for him. He wasn’t entirely sure about it, seeing he’d never shared quarters with anyone outside of the Order. When he became Knight-Captain he was alone. A private office and bedroom, by himself, to himself. Not that the idea and the practice wasn’t something he wanted, he was just not equipped with how to properly go about it. Instead, he stumbled into her quarters, still taking care to strip his armor without dropping it, and when he was prepared, flopped into bed. She never complained, not once during the entire time, but he could see something was off, “are you well?” He asked her the morning before they left. “I am fine. Just a stomach bug, probably brought in from one of the guests. It will clear in some time.” She consoled him before they dressed and left to march towards the Wilds.

Now he was ankle deep in cool spring water, that was reddening with blood. When did he sleep last? He couldn’t remember. Instead he plunged his blade through another red templar, wondering instead, how many could there be? He’d lost count of the bodies as he slammed his shield into a possessed Grey Warden, “they keep coming,” he grumbled as another wave of red templars pushed through the clearing. As he settled back down to prevent them from getting through, he heard her. Diana’s war cry as she and her party broke through the tree line. 

Slashing through the first red templar before her, she and her party helped empty the area before she caught sight of Cullen. Rushing over to him she was trying to catch her breath, “the temple is ahead,” Cullen smiled, taking the moment to wipe the sweat from his brow. “We shall hold the area, slow his people down while you forge ahead.”   
Diana nodded, finally able to breath. “Be safe, I can’t…”

“I know,” he grinned before he waved her off, “go, there is precious little time to waste.” 

He held the line. Sustaining only minor injuries. Everyone took cover when the dragon flew overhead. It seemed the forest began to clear once a shriek broke from the temple. Unsure of what happened, they witnessed something fly away. Possibly the dragon as Cullen squinted to see it. There was an eerie silence that fell over the area and Cullen started to panic. But with the enemy retreating he needed to return to camp, to go over the strategies with the other advisors and military people. 

Storming back to base he was interrupted by Josephine, who had panic written upon her face, “the dragon! It just flew overhead, with Corypheus in it’s hands, claws, clutches, whatever.” She was near frantic as she spoke. Cullen didn’t want to grab her, his clothes were sullied with blood, and gore, his face covered in mud and sweat. “Fear not Ambassador. He has fled, which means his forces will retreat soon enough. Best we have our men scour the temple, clear the last of the red templars and collect anything we need. Then, we can go from there.” 

“I shall have it done immediately. You need rest, water and food. Go, you have done enough. Get your wounds treated. The healers await you over there,” she pointed to a row of tents. “When you return to your tent, I’ll have dinner brought to you.” 

Weary he found a bucket of water, a passing mage quickly heated it for him, offering a friendly smile before he rushed off towards the healing area. Cullen trudged a little outside the tents and dumped half the buckle over his head. Blood, sweat, mud and gore sliding to the ground. He was unconcerned about his armor, it would need repairs soon enough and the blood could do no better than the water. Breathing in a deep breath, he felt every ache. Every sore muscle and every minor wound sting and throb. He remembered then. He hadn’t rested in over a day, not more than an hour or two. Just enough to refresh him for the fight. This was supposed to the be the battle that ended it all. Yet somehow, he knew it wasn’t. Corypheus’s escape meant more work. He would need rest, his men could handle the minor clearing of those retreating, recovering injured and dead. Tugging his gloves off he tossed them away. Too soaked with all manner of things to be of use, or salvageable. 

Healers took only a few moments, handing him a couple potions and passing a quick healing spell over him before ushering him out. Without complaining he returned to his tent, a meal upon a small desk inside. Eating and taking his potions, his eyes began to grow heavier and heavier. He hoped that when he opened them next, he would see his Diana. Knowing her, she would chastise him mercilessly if he didn’t rest. Cozying into his cot, it didn’t take him long to slip into a comfortable sleep. 

“Immortal, he can’t be fucking immortal!” Diana growled, stomping back and forth as she paced the gardens. “No, he isn’t. I…” Morrigan stared off into the distance for a moment before snapping herself back. Since drinking from the well she was constantly aware of the voices, just at the edge of her thoughts. Once she grew accustomed to it, she was certain it would be of value. Until then, she was lucidly lost, when they spoke to her. “I need a day or two, Inquisitor and I can have an answer for you. Please, just give me some time.” 

“You can have till my advisors return. I have word they are three days out.” Turning to leave she heard the woman utter something in Dalish. “Pardon?” Diana turned back and cocked her head at her. She had heard the term before, but now she wasn’t entirely sure what Morrigan meant. “Dirth da’len,” Morrigan pointed to Diana’s stomach, and cocked her head, possessed by whatever entity once resided within the well. “Ir abelas, din’an sahlin.” Then as she stood, she seemed to regain her control. “I am sorry, Inquisitor. I am still learning to control the effects.” 

Diana nodded, nervously, “no concern, Morrigan. Focus on the dragon, and Corypheus. I… must go. Excuse me.” Diana maintained her composure best she could before she reached the main hall. She knew enough elvhen to know what was said. “Secret child. I’m sorry death is coming.” Breathing heavily, she shook it off, it had to be gibberish. Had to be. 

“Only another day and we shall be back in Skyhold. Stop shivering so Josie, the Commander will have the fire going soon enough.” Leliana smiled, helping set up the tent, while Josephine tied off their horses. 

After he had awoken, Josephine found him, informed him the Inquisitor and her party had returned to Skyhold, through the Eluvian mere moments before Corypheus arrived. There was scant more information other than once they arrived, Diana requested and immediate council. Something he wasn’t looking forward to. When his men went to scavenge the temple, they found precious little. Doors were sealed, and things seemed to be blocked or barricaded. All that remained was Samson. His armor ruined, bound and gagged waiting by the front doors. Left, he assumed by the Inquisitor and her party. It was relieving to have him in custody and he would arrive with the troops in a week or two.   
“Commander, would you kindly send word of our approach. Baron von Plucky will carry your words,” Leliana cooed at the bird, stroking its feathers as she sat next to the small camp fire. Taking a kit out of the horse’s pack Cullen sat on the flattest bit of the ground he could find and began writing. 

Diana paced back and forth as she read the note, “they’ll be here within the day.” Biting her lip, she was in her quarters, the night already settling over the quiet mountain range. It was a long day. Lady Morrigan gave chase to her young son into the Eluvian. Diana had heard the commotion from the servants and followed her. Into the Fade made physical. After strolling through the plains, she managed to track Morrigan down. Together, they located her sons and an interesting family secret. Turned out that Morrigan’s so called mother, was actually the ancient elven goddess Mythal. Diana was still trying to wrap her head around the entire thing as she undressed and readied herself for bed. 

The letter, had arrived just shortly after she’d bathed and dressed. Now, pacing back and forth in her long fur cloak, she wasn’t sure what to do. Morrigan’s words or the wells, were nagging at her. Nipping away her thoughts until she could take it no more. She had to know, had to have the truth. It was a simple enough mixture, nothing invasive or painful. It just took time. Time, she didn’t have the patience for. Crumpling up the letter she tossed it into the fire. 

Stirring the mixture together she drew in a deep breath. There was only one thing missing, but the brew wasn’t cool enough yet. She’d have to wait another ten minutes if not longer. Groaning she threw herself upon the bed. ‘If I just saw a healer. No, can’t do that. They’d easily tell someone and the rumors.’ Diana was growing further impatient as she stared at the canopy. Her advisors, her lover, would return through the front gates before the end of the day. 

Getting up, again to check, it was finally cool enough, and she was relieved. Spreading a bit of cream over her finger tip, it numbed it nicely enough. Taking a sharp pin, she pricked her finger, squeezing a single drop of blood into the mug. Tending to the small hole with elfroot balm, she couldn’t look at the potion. Staring up into the sky she drew in a deep breath. It was in the hands of the Maker now. Looking into the mug, she felt her world come to a crushing stop. “I’m pregnant.” She felt dizzy and angry, and confused. Taking the mug, she opened the balcony door and threw it as hard as she could away from Skyhold, as if the act would make things easier. Slipping her flats on she raced towards the library.

Dorian was there, still reading as he usually did around this hour, finishing the last page or chapter before heading to bed. With the excitement of the last couple days, he was in no mood for drink. Hearing her footsteps come, quick and heavy he peered over his book, “you look like a woman possessed. Is everything alright?”

“My quarters, or yours, now.” She stood for a moment, before Dorian waved his hand to follow him. Together they stole off into his room. Shutting and locking the door behind her she began to pace, “can you put a spell or something on the room? Make it impossible for someone to over hear us? This is most urgent and private. I need to keep this private.” 

Dorian wiggled his fingers and mumbled a bit under his breath, “there. You are more than safe to speak. What has you in such a…”

“I’m pregnant.” She nearly collapsed onto his bed, her hands shaking violently, and tears began to pool in her eyes. “Damnit, I messed everything up Dorian. I can’t be… I can’t be pregnant. Can you? Do you know how to check? Please, I can’t trust anyone else with this.” 

Dorian seemed shocked, “if you say you are pregnant and yet you ask me to check. How do you suppose to know this?” He wasn’t sure what to think, she was frantic, and her face was pale. “You could well be ill. Stress does terrible things to the body…”

“I have a way of knowing. It’s an old magic, potion, mixture thingy and I did it. It says yes, but I want someone with skill. Magic, a healer, but I don’t want just another. I don’t trust them to be quiet. Please, Dorian even if you’re shit at it, please.” 

“Alright,” coming closer to her, he knelt between her legs. Closing his eyes, he pressed his hand to her stomach. “Don’t move, breath normally and be quiet. This isn’t my best quality.” 

Diana sat a still as she could, actively thinking of each breath, trying to keep calm. He sat there, for what felt like forever and she was trying not to scream. Not to curse whatever god she could come up. All she could do was sit and wait. Then she heard him hum, then the tingling feeling upon her skin ended and he quietly rose. “Tell me in honest Dorian. Maker please, I need the truth.” 

Dorian drew in a deep breath, “I think you need to speak with the Commander. You are nearly a month along with his child my dear.” 

Her face fell into her hands and the carefully held tears began to pour from her eyes. “No….”


	8. Lead Them

Everything ached terribly as they rode into Skyhold. Cullen was suffering the worst. In their rush to get to Skyhold, he hadn’t really had a chance to recover. Most of his minor injuries had healed, but his muscles were still sore and stiff. Riding made nothing easier or better. Crossing the bridge, he heard the horn, signaling their arrival. Jumping down from his horse he was weak in the knees as he struggled to cross the small bit of bridge remaining. Already several people had arrived at the gate to greet them and collect their gear. 

With the sun reaching its highest point in the sky, there was still lots of time left in the day. Too much time, and too much work. Again, he needed to shave, tidy himself, and a proper clean was well in order. Scanning the crowd, he was confused to not see Diana about, instead Dorian was waving for his attention.

“Commander, the Inquisitor would have been here, but she is busy with Lady Morrigan. Something to do with defeating Corypheus. She asked you to tend to yourself, and then meet in the war room. I’m sorry Cullen, but you do look like you need a bath.” Dorian snickered waving his hand over Cullen. “A good cleaning. She’s had the servants fill the tub in her quarters, and they brought a tray up the moment you arrived. Leave your soiled clothes and armor at the top of the steps. Servants will be around to removed them.” 

Nodding he tried to smile, “thank you Dorian. I shall go attend to that now. Let the Inquisitor know I look forward to seeing her. I was most concerned when I heard she had gone through the Eluvian.” Turning her quickly skipped up the steps. 

There was no denying he was craving that bath. The bucket of heated water wasn’t enough, and the tub, to himself was far too tempting. Politely excusing himself through the main hall, no one really stopped to speak to him. Heading up the steps into her quarters he wasted little time in stripping down and getting into the tub. Easing back, letting the heated water seep through to his core, he saw the tray beside the tub. The washing cloth and soaps along side it. Sighing, he set to work. 

“You can match his dragon? Morrigan start from the beginning please, I believe you lost me back there.” Diana pinched the bridge of her nose, sitting under the pergola in the garden. Morrigan was pacing back and forth, her hands moving while she spoke, small sparks flicking off from time to time. “Corypheus. I know how to defeat him. The well has told me so.”

“Alright, so the well had the answer. Good, Morrigan, calm yourself. This is still new to you and I fear for your safety. How is Kieran doing?” Diana crossed her legs and eased back into the chair, trying to focus on Morrigan’s words. 

“Kieran is fine, absolutely fine. His only complaint is he is unable to dream now. Which, is odd and I have yet to figure if that will change. I have not had enough time to ask the voices from the well. Our concern first is Corypheus. And I know how to end him. His dragon. He has tied a bit of himself to the beast, and while the beast lives, he is immortal. Sever the link, and he will become mortal once more.” Morrigan nodded, as if someone was speaking to her, that Diana couldn’t hear. “I believe I can match his dragon. I can take the beast down, if not wound it significantly.” 

“I have killed dragons before. This one seems sentient, more so then the ones I’ve faced. Are you sure you can handle it? Not that we have a great deal of choices.” Diana shook her head. There really wasn’t much choice and she knew Morrigan was their best bet.

“Corypheus has been beaten by you at every turn. He will not rest long. He will strike, and he will strike soon. You have little protection now. Your army away, allies recovering, and only now your advisors return. I have little doubt, he will attack or force your hand soon.” Morrigan stopped in her tracks, closed her eyes and focused on the words from the well.

“Alright. I shall advise my council of this, by now they will have had a chance to catch up, clean up and all. Thank you Morrigan. It may be best for you to rest. If the final battle is to come soon, then you must be ready.” Rising, she saw Morrigan nod to her and that was enough. Pacing back through the gardens she entered the main hall and quickly strolled to the war room. 

Cullen finished passing the straight blade down his throat, clearing the last bit of scruff away. Wiping it off and cleaning his mess he rubbed the lotion from his bag over his smooth skin. Applying his hair product, he felt more himself. Minus his armor. When the servant came to collect it, he requested it be brought to the blacksmith and word returned if it were repairable. After drying himself and dressing he received his answer, “I am most sorry ser, but the blacksmith says it is beyond salvage. He will need to craft new. Your mantle, and under clothing is the only thing that can be repair and washed.” 

It pained him to lose the armor, but it wasn’t out of his imagination that some day it may come to an end. But now, coming around the desk to head to the war room, he felt naked. The usual heaviness of the armor was a comfort. Reliable and strong. Even his sword was too damaged, and he’d have to have another one forged. He was particular with his blades, and he knew he was going to drive ser Morris crazy with his demands.

Pacing down the steps he rounded the corner into the war room. Opening the double doors, he was relieved to see it was just him and Diana. “I missed you,” he purred quietly crossing the distance and wrapping his arms around her. She was sweet and smelled of fresh flowers, “you were in the garden. You smell like the red roses that bloom on that bush.” 

Giggling she loved the feel of his smooth skin, sliding down her cheek and resting in the crook of her neck, “I’m glad you are unharmed. I heard you sustained minor injuries. Are you well? I can fix you a mixture if your ache is too much.” 

“Thank you,” he kissed her neck, up to her ear, “I have other plans tonight.” 

Both caught the familiar click of Josephine and Leliana’s boots and returned to their proper sides. Diana grinning wickedly, “tonight then. I’ll hold you to it.” 

“Inquisitor, Commander,” Josephine and Leliana both uttered at once. “Please, tell us about the Temple.” 

Diana hadn’t wanted to put the events down on paper, lest it fell into the hands of the wrong person. Or caused a stir. Instead she decided it best to tell them both in person. Going over the resurrection of Corypheus she could see the looming horror in each of their eyes, “have little fear. Lady Morrigan drank from the well. Unlocked the secrets and knows now how to defeat him.” She continued with the plan, and the warning from Morrigan about Corypheus’s next move. 

“She is right. It will be nearly two weeks before the entire army is back. Even more so for our allies. We haven’t even gotten a proper casualty count or injury report.” Cullen groaned, looking at the map, “we have little in the ways of information. Simply that he fled, nothing more. What little allies and soldiers he had were either picked off by our allies, or the strange elves in the forest. I doubt he has many if any men remaining under him.” 

“Did you receive our going away present?” Diana snickered, “Samson was left barely alive at the foot of the tree before we escaped.” 

“He was tied, and left at the front of the temple. That was not you?” Leliana gave a questioning glance as Josephine was busy going over the paths the allies would take back. Calculating travel time.

“No. Interesting. I suppose that was a going away gift from Abelas and his people then. I’ll take what I can get.” Diana sighed. Evening was beginning to fall over the valley. It would still be a several hours before it grew dark, but she was tired. “Is there anything else…”

As she spoke the ground shook. Blinding green light poured in through the stain glass windows of the war room. Diana was almost instantly there, throwing open the glass panes, “it seems he is not content to wait.”

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes… it’s a days ride, nearly a full day even if the weather is right.” Cullen was pacing, his face pale. With no sword, no armor, he was defenseless and unable to lend aid. 

“I have a dragon,” Diana raced out of the room, Cullen screaming after her. She stopped for nothing, only to gather as many of her crew as she could. Changing into her armor, was a blur. Everything coming at her a thousand miles per second. It was all too much and, yet it was enough. Her senses were heightened, and she knew it. This was the final battle, the moment to lead them all, or watch them fall. 

Bursting into the garden, her team in tow she saw Morrigan. “How much room do you need? Could you carry us all to the battle? We are wasting precious time.” 

“I can. We should ride a bit out of Skyhold. Load up a cart with provisions for the journey back. I cannot guarantee I will have the strength to return us.” Grabbing her staff, she knelt beside her son and kissed his cheeks, “I shall return. I promise you.”

“I know mother. You will win,” Kieran smiled, and kissed his mother’s cheek back before turning to Diana. “Be safe, Inquisitor. He won’t give up easily.”

“Thank you, wise one.” Diana smiled and gave a soft bow. Some of her companions had raced off to secure the wagon. Being sure to pack it with as much as they could. Medical supplies, food and camping gear. Diana raced back to her room, grapping her chest from off her desk. She hesitated for a moment, staring at the blank piece of parchment and quill. She had a moment, if only a moment. It wouldn’t be perfect, but she could write something, and she wanted to. Placing the chest back down, she scrambled to think of something. Finally drawing in a deep breath, she scribbled it down. Laying it on the desk, a single well scrawled name on top, Cullen. Before she grabbed the chest and bolted down the steps into the main hall. 

Arriving outside, she loaded her little belonging into the now stuffed cart. “Let’s get the horses and bring this a bit out of Skyhold, down the hill.” Helping hook up the horses, Diana and the team rushed out the portcullis. 

Cullen stood frozen in horror as he watched her ride away. There was so much left to say, to do, and what if… He had to push the thought from his head as he felt his throat tighten. Leliana caught him as he turned around, “go, rest do what you need to.” She took his hand and gave it a warm squeeze. He wasted little time in retreating to her quarters. He needed to. Everything that was her was in that room and he needed just to be as close to that as he could. 

Pushing through the main hall, it was nearly empty. Most people fleeing to their quarters, or outside staring at the new Breach in the sky. Nearly double the size of the one before. He opened her door, and once inside he could smell her. Smell the soaps and perfumes she used. Cresting the stairwell, he caught the parchment, folded in half and standing on her desk. Rounding it, he saw his name in her usual fine hand. Plucking it up, his hands shook as he turned it over.

“My love. There isn’t much time, and there is so much to say. I am keeping this short. For two reasons, one, I am coming back. Two, you are not allowed to sulk. Be brave, my love. When I return, WHEN, I return, we have much to think about. A future, a farm, perhaps a couple curly haired brats. Chin up, and look for me in to come before the second dawn. – Diana.”

He choked up, and being alone he let the few tears stored up fall. She was so bold, so brave and convinced this wasn’t the end. Convinced in her ability to win. Remembering her duel, he nodded, she would come back, and Corypheus was destined to fall.


	9. He Comes

The ground shuddered and quaked violently, everyone at Skyhold was nearly levelled to their feet and Cullen was quick to head to the main doors. Staring up in the sky, he felt his knees buckle. What remained of the temple was now floating up in the sky, high enough everyone could see it. Diana and her team were up there, with him. Following the shuddering was a sound that ripped through the skies. Corypheus’s dragon, in flight, soaring and chasing Morrigan’s dragon form. He was watching the battle, two dragons lunging and fighting. With Corypheus’s dragon still alive, there was no hope for Diana. That beast needed to die. 

One of them howled and together they collided, caught in a tug of war as they dropped from the air onto one of the floating platforms. Swallowing hard, he was praying, loudly, people about him speaking along, the chant coming easy to scared lips. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the scene before him, the dragons falling together from the sky, the pieces of the temple hovering in the air, and the scar opened wide. “There will be demons,” his voice was nearly a whisper as he reached for his side, only to remember there was no sword. 

Diana wiped at the blood trickling down her face. Yanking her blade from the side of the dragon she spit the blood from her mouth and nodded over to Bull, “we need to heal up and finish this.” 

Dorian rushed to her side, Solas too, “she needs healing,” Dorian looked at her, trying to calm himself. “I have her,” Solas closed his eyes and began to pour healing energy only to freeze in his tracks, “you… your…” 

“No, not a word,” she shook her head, sheathing her sword to retie her hair. Tugging tightly, she drew her hair back from her face, blood matting it down. “We need to move. Heal the others,” digging into her side pouch she quickly tugged the cork out of a restorative potion.

“Is that safe for…” Dorian paused when she shot him an angry glare. “Right, let’s get moving. Use that on Corypheus, might kill him with a glance.” 

Diana pushed past Dorian, “I’m coming for you Corypheus, stop hiding from me!” She screamed up as she followed the twisted and broken stairwell of the shattered spiral tower. Leading upwards, she pushed through the stinging feeling of the muscles in her legs and the burning in her limbs. As she reached the top, she cornered her prey, “afraid to die, Corypheus, or should I call you Sethius?” He stalled at the name, it seemed to puzzle him, and Diana took advantage of the movement. Sliding in on the knees of her boots, she slashed at his hands, seeing blood cascade against the broken tile flooring. He howled out, and with a flick of his arm he caught her. Square in the chest with a force of magic, it burned, and it stung, and she screamed out, her party taking up the fight. But Corypheus was still powerful, not drained enough of his magic. He cast out before them, dragging out a wall, and crushing the floor beneath them. 

Diana could hear them fall, not far, because she heard Dorian’s grumbles in Tevene. Rising best she could, she felt her armored chest plate drop to the ground. It was half melted, and she was thankful for the thin layer of chainmail and leather behind it. He was praying to Dumat, and something called to her. Something inside felt like it needed to raise her anchored hand. Letting instinct rule, she lifted it towards the orb hovering before him. 

The Anchor flared and came to life, pulling on the sphere, seeking it. Corypheus struggled but the Anchor over powered him. He was growing weak, weaker than Diana had thought. Finally, the orb snapped from his hands, striking him straight in the face, causing him to spin about and land upon the floor. Feeling the magic inside the sphere, pulling on the Anchor she rose it to the sky. 

Cullen could see the energy billowing up from a point at the temple’s tip. There was no way of knowing who was controlling it. He held his breath as the magic coiled and churned around the Breach before it disappeared. Blinking, he had to wipe his eyes to see what was going on. 

Diana reached out, with her marked hand, “you wanted into the Fade. Be my guest,” the rift opened inside of him, somewhere. It pulled and sucked him inside. Ripping and tearing at his body, and silencing the scream his lips cracked out. Turning, she felt the ground begin to wobble. Whatever magic that was used to raise the land was now failing, “everyone, get to cover, we’re going down!” She yelled, hoping some of her people would hear. There was a pocket ahead of her, clear of anything over head and she stumbled to get to it. 

Hitting the ground, leveled her. Took the air from her lungs and made everything spin. She could taste blood in her mouth again and her lower body hurt. Struggling to rise, she could feel something pinning her down, “help,” she could barely speak, and air was stinging come into her lungs. 

“Inquisitor,” Solas calmly strolled over, charging his staff he raised the section of broken column off her, and began healing. “You will live. Unfortunately, you have lost the…”

“I know…” Diana crocked out. Coughing again, “please, I need to walk out of here. They need to see me walking out of here.” She reached out to hold the elf’s hand. Gripping it warmly she thought she saw a touch of sorrow in the man’s eyes. He helped as best he could, getting her to her feet. “I am sorry for what will come next. I know you tired. It has been an honor to have been at your side, friend.” 

“You sound as if you are leaving,” she chuckled, “come now. There will be terrible Orlesian balls, and sweet honey cakes. You may have your fill of wine and sweets. You have more than earned it, dear friend,” she was panting between words, struggling to get air to her lungs while Solas steadied her and pushed further healing spells. 

He spoke nothing more and when she was secure enough to walk, he took a step back, collecting the broken halves of the orb. Diana wanted to speak to him, wanted to say something but there was a shout from over a hill of rubble. Someone yelling her name. Quickly she scrambled to climb the wall, clawing at the rubble as she peered over, “I’m alright!” Yelling down she turned to call to Solas but when she looked about, he was gone. Clumsily she flopped over the edge, and skid the whole way to the ground. 

“Good you see you made it! Are you…” Dorian bent down to help her up, and the look in her eyes said it all. “Let’s get to the cart. It’s been a long night, and we should all rest before we head back to Skyhold.”

Cullen paced back and forth in the rook. Waiting for Baron Von Plucky to arrive, “he dallies,” Cullen grunted as Leliana shushed him. “Baron Von Plucky is my best bird. He will arrive when he is ready to arrive.” This did nothing to dampen the foul mood Cullen was in as he continued to walk back and forth. “You’ll wear a tread in the wood, Commander.” Leliana shook her head, “have faith. I know she defeated him and she will return.” 

Hearing the beating of wings, froze him to his spot. Leliana cooed and made a clicking noise with her tongue and the raven came to sit gingerly upon her forearm. “Do you bring me good news? I hope you did.” Handing the bird, a dead mouse she untied the message strapped to his back. Carefully reading over the letter she could see Cullen becoming more jittery, “calm yourself. She lives, and everyone will arrive by dinner tomorrow. Go lay down Cullen, your nerves are shot.”

Upon hearing the news, he felt a weight lift from him and extreme exhaustion wash in its place. Nodding and mumbling a half good night, he shambled off to her quarters. He just needed to be near her scent, her. Stripping down, he got into bed, pulling the blankets up tight around his neck, he fell asleep the moment his head settled into the pillow. 

He slept through the night and well into the day. Something he hadn’t done in some time and he was certain it was the relief at the news she was alive, and the lack of sleep he had given his body in the last couple weeks. When he rose, he tried to exercise, tried to keep his mind away from the constant thoughts. The ones telling him, it wasn’t over, that something more was destined to separate them. All foolish drivel, he told himself. Corypheus was dealt with, the rubble of the Temple proof of his demise and by nightfall, they would be walking through the gate. 

Dressing and getting a quick meal in, he found it difficult to eat, to focus on anything else. Time itself seemed to stand still for him, when all he wished for was a day were night came all too fast. Appearing in the war room, he spent time trying to read reports. Tried to get the words to filter through, but his brain wouldn’t co-operate. He was in agony waiting for night fall, and waiting for her to arrive. 

Morrigan was heavily wounded in the final battle and she laid upon the wagon, bandages wrapped tightly around her neck and several parts of her body. “Are you comfortable enough Lady Morrigan,” Diana sighed. She’d offered the woman a potion and when she told her the mixture she laughed. Shrugging, Dorian was easily taxed, and she claimed she could heal herself given enough time to recover and lyrium. 

“I am fine, Inquisitor. I can only hope we arrive at Skyhold soon. This cart is not the smoothest ride I have had.” Morrigan, laid back and slipped back into sleep.

Dorian walked alongside Diana and got in close, “are you feeling alright? If you need aid with…”

“It hurts,” she mumbled, trying to keep a straight face. “I never had the chance to tell him, and I wish that he doesn’t know.”

“Diana…”

“No. This is my mistake, and my burden. Let him believe I am fine. There are herbs and mixtures to dull the pain, pass what needs to pass. I shall tend to myself. A few days and I will be well again. Call it battle fatigue.” Weakly smiling she took his hand, holding it tightly in her own. “Thank you, it means a lot to have you by my side. My dearest friend.” 

“I see Skyhold!” Blackwall yelled out, “we should be there within an hour, maybe two, unless you slackers can pick up your feet.” 

“Bold words,” Vivienne snarled. “We shall arrive when we arrive.” 

Diana had to snicker. She was surrounded by friends, one and all. Yet, inside she felt so alone in the moment. Listening to the playful and light-hearted banter of her companions she kept her head down as they marched into Skyhold. 

Hearing the horn, that was the first time she looked up. Her hair was a matted mess of her own blood, and dragon blood. Her armor singed, and half melted off her. She was confident she looked like death walking as she calmly walked through the portcullis. Throwing her shoulders back, ever the unshakeable Inquisitor she smiled and tipped her head to the people lining the pathway towards the main hall doors. There was a few moments, where she limped, her legs not wanting to push her further. But her will prevailed as she climbed each step, her advisors there to greet her. “Inquisitor,” they each said to her in turn. “We won,” was all she could say, her cheeks shaking as she forced the smile. Mud, dirt, blood and gore covering her she turned to face the crowd. “We have won the day; the Breach is sealed a scar left to remind us of the folly of power. The foolish effort to be more than what we were made to be. No man is a God, no matter his power. Let the wound in the sky remind us all. Ambassador,” she turned, the same poise and noble air about her, “I leave it in your capable hands to organize the party. For Skyhold. This week at least, for Skyhold only.” Waving once more to the crowd she began to walk into the main hall.   
Servants rushed by her, buckets in their hands and she was all to happy to see water going up the steps to her quarters, a tray of food, stuffed full racing out of the kitchens. When she arrived at the door to her room, she was alone. Taking each step, leaning against the railing she wanted to cry. Reaching the top step, she smiled. It was the same layout she had instructed for Cullen and she knew it was him that set it up. Peeling the burnt remains of her armor off, letting it fall to the ground she felt dizzy. Its heaviness had anchored her mind as they walked home, causing her as much comfort as pain. Now she was bare. She didn’t want to sit in a tub of blood. Taking a bucket, she scooped into the tub and pushed the door open to her balcony. It was cold, the wind blowing hard against the nude frame. Drawing in a deep breath she doused herself, from the top of her head down. Seeing the ichor wash down into the mist below she shivered. It would only be warm a few more seconds as the bucket slowly emptied over her. Then, she shook her hair, letting the strands slap her shoulders before returning to the room. Another bucket and she felt ‘clean’ enough to enter the tub.


	10. Penance Paid In Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NFSW *** WARNING*** SMUT AHEAD

Everything melted together. For a solid week, Diana was rushing here and there about Skyhold. After the first two days of being relegated to bed rest. Which, after all she had done, wasn’t as bad as she imagined it would have been. She prepared her herbs in silence, tending to her pain and easing the thought from her mind. Only she knew, and Dorian. Dorian wouldn’t tell a soul, that much she trusted blindly. She had no intention of saying a word to anyone. 

Cullen was too busy seeing to the injured as the army arrived ahead of schedule. Apparently, Lace Harding was able to find a route back that cut the time. Aiding and saving many souls from injuries requiring more work. He was more pleased to see Samson being hauled in, even if his head was held rather high for someone caught and embarrassed. He saw to him begin placed in the holding cells, and let Josephine know he would be taking over her duty when Diana decided to judge him. Something he foresaw her doing sooner than later. Before he could go speak to her, his attentions was needed elsewhere. 

Diana sat before Josephine, a letter in hand. “My... father… I don’t understand.”

“He got word about you and the Commander, not that I am surprised,” Josephine sighed, leaning over her desk. “I am more surprised by his complete lack of, anything.” Pointing to the letter, she seemed to be at an impasse. 

“I have nothing to say to him, or to this.” Balling up the letter, she tossed it into the fireplace. “That is my answer. If he sends another, inform him of such.” Diana rose sharply, before stopping. “I’m sorry Josie. That was unkind. Nothing against you. Forgive me.” Sighing she rubbed her hands together, “it’s been a long day, and the party is tonight. Take the rest of the day off, Josie, you’ll be needed later.” Bowing she gave her warmest smile before turning to head to the main hall. 

Banners, flowers, tables and all sorts of movement filled the main hall and she smiled. There would be no fancy gown, no dancing with nobles, just friends. Colleges and those who deserved this. She lent her hand wherever she could before retiring to change and freshen up in her quarters. There was no need for a dress, or ball gown so she selected a simple blouse in a silk material. It was light, and airy and it shimmered enough to make her feel beautiful. Her armor had left some spots on her chest and stomach sensitive to heat and movement. Healers claimed it wouldn’t scar and the sensation would pass. Adding her cinch back over the blouse she fluffed her curls. Content with feeling relaxed she calmly returned to the main hall. Friends, and servants all gathering and chatting. Drinks and food a plenty for all. Josephine standing with her board, writing like a woman possessed. 

Diana stopped to greet everyone. There were no immediate plans, and everyone was just content to be. Hugging Dorian tightly she smiled, “how does it feel to be a hero? To be loved and adored?”

“Awkward, and strange. I blame you for this,” he chuckled against his glass, indulging in the ‘good wine’. “What do you plan to do now, Inquisitor? You’ve saved the world, what next?”

“I haven’t finished. There are rifts to close, and I shall have to venture for them. There will be and are people needing my help and I plan on being overly ambitious with my new-found fame,” she giggled, “I am going to hold a peace talk. Here. Between Orlais and Ferelden. Make a lasting peace between the nations.”

“More than ambitious, near impossible,” Dorian sighed, “I shall stay on until I feel the urge to go home. I think, in time we all must part ways.” Waving his hand about he clucked, “do not start this now. I will not smudge my kohl!” 

Giggling Diana hugged him again, “my dear cousin, I said I could always handle the impossible. But for tonight, let’s enjoy the drink, the food, and the fantastic company.”

Entertaining all of her friends through the evening she was exhausted. Saying her final good nights to her companions she went for her door, content to end the evening early. As her hand hit the handle she felt someone tug upon her arm. Turning to face the person who touched her, she couldn’t help the wide grin upon her face. “Cullen.”

“I saw you head towards your quarters, and I admit, I selfishly wanted more of your time.” Cullen licked his lips, giving his famous half smirk as he began to press forward, enjoying her retreat into the solid form of the unmoving door. “What did you have in mind?” She eyed him over, seeing his pupils begin to dilate, she could only imagine what he had in store for her. 

Gripping the handle to the door, he hovered over her body before pushing the door open, “everything.” He purred it in her ear, low and deep. He still hadn’t had his armor repaired and he was wearing a thin linen shirt, thin enough for her to feel the heat radiating from him. Pushing back against the door, as he turned the handle she felt it begin to move. “Good, I plan on going no where tonight, possibly tomorrow or the day after. I’ve spent enough time away from you. And I will spend too much away too soon.” Reaching up she grabbed his collar and tugged him tightly against herself as the crowd in the main hall hooted and cheered, till they disappeared behind the door. 

When the door made it’s familiar click behind him, his hands were on her, lips pressed against hers, tongue eagerly seeking hers. Gripping her tightly under her thighs, he lifted her up. Carrying her up the steps he pushed her back against the second door. Taking his time, his hands didn’t leave her body as he deepened their kiss, pouring everything he could into her. She mumbled against his lips, unable to talk as he refused to give her any space. Which had her chuckling as she curled her fingers into the hairs at the edge of his neck. Scraping her nails over his scalp, she felt him moan against her lips, giving her just enough room to speak, “take me to our room.” 

There was no answer, other than the sudden give of the door against her back, and she giggled as his face buried into the crook of her neck. His tongue and lips working, and a small bruise beginning to bubble up at his applied force. “Cullen,” she sighed his name, holding his head there in her hands, bathing in the sensation. Gasping for air, drowning in the pure lust ebbing from him she couldn’t think. Didn’t want to. Only the driving need held her mind to the moment. She needed him, more of him, all of him. In every way they could, and with time standing still for them, she was ready to take the entire night. 

Cresting the top of the steps he flopped her onto the couch, as he eagerly stripped his shirt. Tossing it away into the corner, just missing the bed. Diana could see him in the flickering light of the freshly lit fireplace. His usual honey dipped eyes were nearly black with how wide his pupils had become. With his tongue darting out to wet his lips, she could only guess at what he wanted. It was sinful, and guaranteed to be more than she could ever hope for. Removing her cinch, she flung it over by his shirt, unconcerned as it tumbled down the stairwell, and falling onto the landing. He was watching her as she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it beside her on the floor. 

“No bra band, were you expecting me?” He sneered as he toed his boots off, one after the other. “Mhmm,” she bit her lip as she feverish tore at the strings to her pants. As she hooked her thumbs into the edges of her waist band and began to wriggle them free he grabbed the bottoms of her pants and tore them off, smalls sent sailing, caught up in the workings of her leggings. Over his shoulder in one effortless haul. 

They had done this same old song and dance before, and Diana could see what he was after. How he wanted her. Grabbing a pillow from behind her she threw it onto the floor, chuckling as she laid back, her arms over her head. 

Dropping to his knees before her, the pillow cushioning against the cold stone, he gripped her ankles, dragging her down the couch towards him. Smirking wide, as she let out a squeal. Throwing her legs over his shoulders he dove in. Giving her no time to settle as he hungrily lapped away. Closing his eyes, he immersed himself in her, the sounds of her breathing, each high whine and low moan that rippled through her. Enjoying the bucking of her hips as his tongue swirled over her pearl, he held her down as he continued his teasing. His name flew from her lips, to surround him. It was too much, all too much. Untying his pants with his free hand he pulled himself free. Taking himself in hand, he stroked along his thick shaft, matching his tongue as he swiped it over her. 

“Ah, Cullen,” writhing she was hanging on the edge. Pleasure coiling tight inside her, building rapidly, forcing her eyes to water. He was close too, so blissfully close. He held himself back just long enough to hear her cry out, her thighs clenched tightly about his ears, as he followed behind her. Taking the moment to collect himself he waited for her legs to ease about him before rising. Glad for the pillow, he wrapped her up in his arms before taking her to the bed. Laying her down, he caught her eyes. 

Sighing she felt the softness of the silken sheets, and firmness of the mattress beneath her naked form. “Cullen,” she purred, feeling his hand press into the fabric, “what about…” she let out a long gasp as his lips kissed her neck. Heated hands skimmed between her legs as his lips worked down her neck, over her collar bone to play at the swell of her bosom. 

He wanted this night to last, wanted time to stand still, if only for a moment. He’d brought her there once and he wanted to do it again, before he finally indulged in his own wants. Lavishing his attentions over her sensitive skin, he could feel her breath staccato as he neared her chest. Licking his lips, he teased at the base of her breast, earning him a wanting whine. Easing her legs to the side his hand slid down, to tease her entrance, barely dipping inside as she begged him. Her fingers in his hair, pulling him towards her, needing more than the faint trace of his presence. He was all too content to comply. Wiggling his tongue back and forth over her taut peak. Oohs and ahs filled the room as he slipped two fingers inside of her, pumping, curling his fingers and feeling her grind her hips down into his hand. With each sound coming from her kiss swollen lips, he could feel her edging closer. Sucking, nipping and toying with his tongue. 

He was growing harder with each captivating sigh, he was finding it increasingly futile to deny himself. Resting on his elbow he switched his attention to her neglected breast running his fingers over the hypersensitive tip he had abandoned. The added attention was all she needed to come apart under him. Withdrawing his fingers, he was eager to replace the sensation with something more. Seating himself between her legs, he was half trembling with anticipation. “Diana…”

“Maker yes,” her voice was airy and needy. Something he wasn’t expecting when he looked up. Her chest painted in splotches of red, cheeks glowing, as she was trying to catch her breath. “You are so beautiful.” Standing at the edge of the bed, he carefully pulled her closer. Easing himself towards her. Stroking himself, his hand slick from her, he heard her mewl, “do you like when I do this? Take myself in hand?” Pushing slowly into her, his hand still wrapped around himself he saw her suck in her bottom lip, arching her back and letting out a loud moan as he filled her. 

She was perfection, and everything he ever dared dream of and as he sunk into her, he felt grounded. Everything felt real, even if it seemed impossible. She loved him, for who he was, who he had been and what he had been through. Rocking his hips, he reveled in the glow and spreading smile upon her lips. Lifting one of her legs, he looped it over his shoulder, deepening his angle and increasing the level of her gasps and sighs. 

He took his time, and brought her to her end twice more before he joined her. Collapsing on the bed together, he chuckled, “you are, incredible.” He brushed his fingers over her hip before she rose to collect a wash cloth. Cleaning them both up she curled into his chest. Part of her wanted to discuss the loss, but she didn’t want to break the innocent and youthful smile etched across his face. Stroking the hair from his temples back, she kissed his lips softly, “no rush this time?” 

“No rush,” he laid with her, toying with her hair, “it finally feels worth it.” Exhaling long, and slowly he nuzzled his chin over her head, “what do we do now?” 

Chuckling she patted his chest, “sleep, wake, do this a few more times, then maybe get to some paperwork. A noble or two.” Feeling him laugh along with her she smiled, “there is still a lot of work to do, in putting Thedas back together. Mages and templars, red lyrium, Fade rifts, and I plan on creating a lasting bond between Orlais and Ferelden.”  
“That will be your hardest task yet,” he yawned as his eyes grew heavy.

“Indeed, it will. Maker knows, it’ll be my diplomatic dilemma soon enough.” Pulling the blankets up tight she could hear his breathing starting to settle into the tell-tale seesaw of deep sleep. Tucking him in, she got comfortable, “but that’s a different story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end of Penance. But for those seeking more, this series blends in the Diplomatic Series. Starting with Diplomatic Dilemma and ending with Diplomatic Diaries. If you want to check those out, cool, if not, I look forward to writing more. Thank you, thank you and once more, thank you!


End file.
